


В доказательство всего

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Babies, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Стоило забыть, притвориться, что случившееся между ними было дурным сном, если бы неопровержимое доказательство этого не росло внутри нее.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proof of It All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487827) by [machinewithoutfeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings). 



Этого не могло случиться, но случилось.

Рей хорошо знает себя и собственное тело, это так. Все стало очевидным некоторое время назад, но у нее не хватало решимости поделиться новостью с кем-то. Да как вообще оправдать произошедшее? Ее охватывал ужас от осознания, что рано или поздно придется объясниться, ведь любой, кто сумеет сопоставить числа, легко поймет и все остальное. Плен длился ровно сорок семь дней, пока не подоспела спасательная миссия. И ее выдержки хватило до… двадцатого дня?

Возможно, решат, что _он_  ее изнасиловал. Звучит правдоподобно, но Рей тошно при мысли о лжи подобного толка. Она не сможет.

И еще она боялась того дня, когда узнает он. Потому, что он узнает. А возможно, проскальзывает ненароком мысль, уже узнал. Каким-то образом. И он захочет забрать его. И защищать _его_ от  _него_ придется ей.

Ночью Рей опускает руки на живот, отмечая мельчайшие изменения. Она вспоминает те три раза, когда они были вместе, и ей хочется иметь возможность отмотать время вспять. Те события кажутся такими туманными, словно она жила в нереальном мире, где смысл или последствия не имели никакого значения. Она вспоминает первый раз, когда он подобрался так близко, что ей пришлось вжаться в стену. Когда он едва ли не умолял присоединиться к нему, ведь иначе ее бы убили.

_— Тогда убей меня._

Он растерял остатки контроля, разнеся всю скудную мебель в ее камере, прежде чем она снова оказалась притиснутой к нему так близко, что его дыхание ощущалось возле ее уха.

_— Как же ты все усложняешь. Пожалуйста..._

Он не желал увидеть ее мертвой. Вовсе нет.

Она вспоминает второй раз, когда он пришел к ней, и по какой-то неведомой причине у нее не нашлось сил оттолкнуть его.

Она вспоминает третий, когда сама пришла к нему и провела ночь в его постели, словно это являлось чем-то почти нормальным.

Ситуация напоминает отвратительный сон, но вполне материальное доказательство росло и набиралось сил внутри нее прямо сейчас.

Из всех окружающих людей первым что-то подозревать начинает Финн. Вероятно, потому что он всегда пристально наблюдает за ней. И со времени ее возвращения он начал следить за ней гораздо внимательней, отмечая всякий раз, когда она отказывается от еды, когда лишний раз останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание. Подходил уже пятый месяц с тех пор, как она видела Кайло Рена в последний раз, и ее одежда становилась слишком тесной.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — наконец спрашивает Финн однажды вечером, застав ее в одиночестве. Он говорит с улыбкой, но глаза остаются встревоженными. И у нее не поворачивается язык солгать ему. Да и какой смысл? Она уже чувствует ребенка, начинающего шевелиться, и позволяет себе расплакаться на знакомом плече и почувствовать теплые объятия.

— Я убью его, — обещает Финн, и Рей смеется ему в рубашку, потому что не нуждается в чьем-то заступничестве, и им обоим это прекрасно известно, но все равно ей приятно слышать такие слова. Приятно чувствовать объятия и приятно не прятать свой секрет, сжимающийся в груди, тяжелым грузом, давящим на легкие. Она вздыхает с облегчением.

— Тебе придется рассказать остальным, — продолжает он, пропустив свои пальцы между ее, пока они сидят бок о бок под звездным небом. — Они уже подозревают, но сообщить им тебе нужно самой.

— Знаю, — тихо отвечает она, но все, чего ей хочется прямо сейчас, так это лечь на спину и окунуться в прохладный ночной воздух, чувствуя чужую руку поддержки. Положив ладонь на живот, она ощущает движение, и в первый раз за все время оно успокаивает ее, а не пугает. _Здесь мой ребенок_ , говорит она себе.

 

Она рассказывает на следующий день. Ей очень, очень страшно сказать Люку, страшно разочаровать его, заставить его стыдиться за нее. Ей страшно сказать Лее, ей известно, насколько смешанные чувства испытывает генерал в отношении сложившейся ситуации. Ведь это _ее_  внука она носит внутри, ребенка ее единственного сына — ребенка убийцы, лишившего жизни человека, которого она любила.

В итоге, пройдя через бесконечные « _как_ » и « _почему_ », собравшиеся переходят к решению более насущных вопросов, например, « _что же делать теперь?_ ».

— Он явится за ребенком, — уверенно произносит Лея. — После родов необходимо спрятать его в безопасном месте. Нужно найти кого-то, кто сможет позаботиться и защитить его от тех, кто придет за ним.

— Без меня? — переспрашивает Рей, метнувшись рукой к животу, инстинктивно защищая его без всяких раздумий. — Вы хотите забрать у меня моего малыша?

— Это време…

— Нет. Совершенно исключено, — Рей чувствует, как ее трясет и понимает насколько болезненный для нее этот вопрос, о котором ей не приходилось задумываться раньше. Никто не заберет у нее ребенка! Нет ни одного варианта, где она бросит сына или дочь на случайной планетке, оставив ему перспективу считать дни в бесконечном календаре, гадая, вернется ли за ним хоть кто-то. — Мой ребенок останется со мной. Никто о нем не позаботится лучше меня. Если вы решите спрятать нас, то только вместе!

Они не отсылают ее в безопасное место. По сути, после памятного разговора, эту тему едва ли упоминают вообще, несмотря на ее стремительно увеличивающийся живот. Понемногу она начинает уставать все сильнее и сильнее, пока в один прекрасный день едва находит силы подняться, чтобы попрощаться с Финном и По, прежде чем те отправятся на задание. Она заставляет себя, ведь, как говорят, перед родами ходить полезно, и еще потому что она никогда не позволяет им улететь, не сказав «прощай». Никогда нельзя предугадать, что принесет завтрашний день.

Рей гуляет сама по себе. Она пытается не замечать ноющую боль в спине, и боль, охватывающую ноги, вместо этого окунаясь в легкий ветерок, треплющий волосы, и ощущение мягкой травы под ногами. В подобном месте она вполне сможет растить ребенка, даже в самый разгар войны, и это кажется настоящим подарком. Ей бы ни за что не хотелось вернуться с малышом на Джакку, где никогда нельзя знать: ограбят тебя, обманут или заморят голодом. У нее не было никого, а теперь появилось подобие семьи, люди, на которых она может опереться.

_Пусть тебя и не зачали в любви_ , ее мысли обращаются к ребенку, _но в ней ты будешь рожден._

Она поднимается на холм.

_В чем же ты был зачат?_

Рей до сих пор не знает ответа. Между ними существовала неоспоримая связь, но ее сути ей не удавалось уловить. Было ли это просто вспыхнувшей страстью? Разве возможно нечто настолько простое, примитивное, почти животное? Она выкидывает эту мысль из головы. И все же это не любовь, ведь ей не удается найти ничего, что можно увязать с любовью в ее понимании. Оно напоминает нечто более узкое, и единственное, что приходит на ум — _нужда_  — и в этот же миг она сгибается пополам от резкой сжимающей боли.

Обхватив себя за живот, она жмурится от болезненной вспышки. Когда та проходит наконец, она решает, что лучше вернуться назад. Рей встает прямо и вдруг видит его. _Его_ , стоящего прямо перед ней. Сначала кажется, это не может быть правдой — откуда он здесь, но вот он делает шаг вперед, и Рей тянется к поясу за несуществующим оружием.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — произносит он.

— Ты здесь, чтобы забрать меня, — в отчаянии выплевывает она и не слышит в ответ отрицаний. _Так глупо_ , думает она, попятившись. Глупо уходить настолько далеко, глупо не скрыться, пока еще был шанс, глупо быть такой неуклюжей, беременной и бесполезной. Тоненький голосок в голове робко добавляет, что глупость еще и то, как сердце слегка дрогнуло при виде его лица. Потому что именно его лицо, а не маска приближается к ней. Его лицо, а не маска становится последним, к чему обращается ее взгляд, прежде чем все вокруг окутывает туман, и она падает в его объятия.


	2. Chapter 2

Рей видит сны.

В них у нее плоский живот, и издалека до нее доносится плач ребенка. В панике она пытается встать, но у нее не получается, она не в состоянии даже сдвинуться с места. Дыхание становится рваным, а сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, пока она пытается извернуться, да хоть повернуть голову! Внутри так пусто, и она кричит, молит о помощи кого-то неведомого, только позвольте встать! Плач отдаляется, пока она совсем перестает его слышать, и только тогда ей удается подняться на ноги. Она бежит к двери, намереваясь последовать в сторону, где слышала детские рыдания в последний раз, но, открыв дверь, ступает лишь в темноту.

 _Я даже никогда не видела ее_ , думает она, двигаясь в кромешной тьме. _Я обещала защитить ее, но они добрались до нее прежде, чем она покинула меня._

 

Рей просыпается.

Это отнюдь не приятное пробуждение, а одно из тех, внезапных, рывком выдирающих из сна, когда кажется, что падаешь в бесконечную пустоту. И первым движением, понимая, что просто задремала, она быстро прижимает ладони к животу. Все еще полному и круглому. Крошечная ножка тычется ей в ладонь, по-своему напоминая «я здесь!». С губ срывается вздох облегчения, и Рей позволяет себе открыть глаза.

Напротив нее сидит  _он_.

— Как давно ты тут пялишься?.. — ей хочется верить, голос звучит уверенней ее настоящего самочувствия. Подтягивая одеяло поближе, она отмечает, что оно не тонкое, вроде того, из ее прошлой камеры, и тут же понимает, что она вовсе не в камере. Она в его каюте, в его кровати. В постели, где уже однажды спала.

— Потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы найти тебя, — говорит он наконец, и ее глаза невольно закрываются при звуке его голоса. Ей слышно, как он встает и приближается к ней, она чувствует, как прогибается матрас под его весом. Его палец дотрагивается до ее щеки и скользит ниже, к подбородку, и ей приходится прикладывать немалые усилия, дабы остаться спокойной с каменным выражением лица. — Ты сделала все, чтобы скрыться от меня, не так ли?

— Очевидно, не все, — мрачно отзывается Рей, открывая глаза. Он здесь, рядом, и он касается ее. Она позволяет ему обхватить лицо теперь уже всей ладонью, но в момент, когда он начинает опускаться вниз, к ее округлившемуся животу, Рей отшвыривает его руку прочь. — Не смей меня там трогать!

— Это несправедливо, — он хмурится, но не пробует снова.

— Справедливость, — медленно повторяет она. — Да что ты знаешь о… Ты похитил меня! Ты украл меня из моего дома, когда со дня на день у меня могут начаться роды!

Ей хочется лицезреть на нем маску. Гораздо проще оставаться безучастной, не видя его лица. Предательский трепет внутри слишком хорошо знаком, и Рей понимает — нужно оставаться стойкой против этого. Она уже позволила здравому смыслу подвести ее в прошлом, но сейчас нужно думать не только о себе.

— Для тебя, между прочим, безопасней родить здесь. Медицинское оборудование тут в разы совершенней, чем на твоей сопротивленской базе, уж в чем я уверен.

— Я не собираюсь рожать своего малыша здесь, — перед ее глазами снова тот сон, и до кончиков пальцев ее пронизывает холод.

— О, тебе придется, — он заявляет это с такой уверенностью… Слегка отвернувшись от нее, он замирает, но почти сразу качает головой. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы забрать у тебя ребенка. Выбор останется за тобой. Ты должна знать, что моя конечная цель — оставить вас обоих.

По стене его стоической решимости, кажется, начинают пробегать первые трещины, приоткрывая нечто более сокровенное. Рей терпеть это не может. Его рука зависает над ее собственной, словно не решаясь взять ее, но Рей резко прижимает ладонь к себе под одеялом. Взамен, он кладет руку на колено, наклоняясь ближе.

— Я справлюсь с этим, — обещает он, будто пытаясь убедить в этом себя, так же, как он пытается убедить ее. Рей чувствует, как его эмоции начинают шевелиться, подобно пескам перед началом бури — он в безысходности, он готов умолять, он отчаянно этого хочет… Таким он становится в моменты слабости — так они были вместе, а он глубоко внутри нее, уткнувшись лицом ей в плечо…

 _Такой потерянный мальчик_ , вспоминает она свои мысли.

— Ты — чудовище, — отрывисто произносит она, отворачиваясь.

— Ты не веришь, что я чудовище, — возражает он, словно констатируя очевидное, но так и есть. Ей верится, что он потерян, введен в заблуждение, его пронизывает печаль, он жалкий, одинокий и отчаянный. Рей чувствует — он тянется к ее сознанию, и отпихивает его прочь. Ему там не место. Ему не нужно знать о ее чувствах, потому что он использует их в своих интересах. На секунду она позволяет ему цепляться за незримые края, ощущает его близость у себя в голове, прежде чем отгородиться от него полностью. Будто усмиряя разгоравшееся пламя.

— Собственно, мне хочется побыть одной, — признается она, и к удивлению он слушается. Его вес на кровати внезапно исчезает, и она слышит тяжелые шаги. Он останавливается у двери, и на миг она беспокоится, что он вовсе не собирается уходить.

— Ты придешь к выводу, что я хочу только лучшего для нашего ребенка, — выпаливает он напоследок, и затем слышится лишь шорох закрывающейся двери.

 

Позже Рей понимает свою ошибку, посчитав, что на этот раз находится не в камере. Предоставленная ей каюта больше и гораздо удобней, но, по сути, так и остается клеткой. Ей не разрешено покидать ее, и с той стороны двери на страже стоят двое штурмовиков. Еду для нее приносят и уносят, и каждые несколько дней приходит доктор и обследует ее.

— Вы уже очень близки, — подытоживает он, пока Рей одевается. — Если схватки станут регулярными, или если отойдут воды, сообщите охране, и они сразу свяжутся со мной.

Рей безропотно кивает и натягивает майку на живот.

Кайло не возвращается со дня ее появления тут, но она чувствует его. Его злость, его ярость, и хуже всего — отголоски его надежды. Он до сих пор верит, что она может переметнуться. Его фантазии о власти касаются не только его самого, но и ее. Ее и их ребенка. Чем они могли бы стать, все вместе. Как он может лелеять нечто настолько неправильное, не на шутку озадачивает Рей, но ей не хочется даже предпринимать попытку понять. Каждое приближение к его сознанию похоже на искушение судьбы, но в стенах ее тюрьмы больше нечем заняться, и  _нужда_ становится нестерпимой. Его мысли постоянно вертятся вокруг нее, и их почти можно вдохнуть.

И это не единственные его фантазии. Другие несколько проще для ее понимания, и их сложнее игнорировать. Эти мечты переплетаются с воспоминаниями, от них ей становится жарко, и краснеют щеки. Вспыхивающие картинки того, как он проводит языком по внутренней стороне ее бедра, или как она двигается на нем, смешиваются с тем, чего никогда не происходило. Он представляет, как бережно опускает ее на кровать и расстегивает ее просторную блузку. Это не она, и он никогда не занимался любовью с ней _такой_ , но такая она именно сейчас. Блузка падает на постель, обнажая ее тело и округлившийся живот. Он проводит по нему руками, прежде чем сжать ее плечи и притянуть к себе для поцелуя.

Она знает, раз ей доступны его чувства, она тоже отрыта перед ним.

И затем в одну из ночей, когда все стихает, и ей кажется, она в состоянии наконец-то нормально заснуть, поскольку редкие схватки, в конце концов, унимаются, приходит  _он_. Звук его голоса в ее голове. Категоричный, резкий, и настоящий.

« _Я хочу прийти к тебе_ », — говорит он, напоминая человека, долго боровшегося с собой. Рей интересно, сколько он сопротивлялся соблазну поговорить с ней напрямую. И что заставило его смягчиться.

« _Нет_ », — чеканит она без запинки, машинально отказывая ему.

« _Ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел_ ».

Это правда, но Рей не готова позволить ему. Да, она устала быть одна. Да, ей хочется почувствовать чьи-то объятия. Да, мысль о том, что одно слово, и с ней в постели окажется отец ее ребенка, окружая ее простой человеческой близостью, которой она так жаждет, весьма притягательна. На протяжении беременности к ней приходили сны и грезы. О нем, появляющемся, чтобы не забрать ее, а остаться с ней. Просящего ее прощения и принимающего Свет. Они были бы вместе, и она помогла бы наполнить его душу добром.

« _Тогда это не был бы я_ ».

« _Знаю_ ».

Типичные истории, которыми она утешала себя в минуты отчаяния, как сказки, что она привыкла выдумывать о своей семье, нежданно вернувшейся за ней на Джакку. Для них не существует места в реальном мире. 

Она пытается повернуться на бок, но вдруг хватается за живот и понимает: схватки внезапно становятся частыми! Сколько времени прошло с последней?! Судя по всему, не больше пары минут...

Слезы подступают к ее глазам. Она плачет в первый раз с тех пор, как очутилась тут. Рей не хочет, чтобы ребенок родился здесь. Она хочет взять его на руки _дома_. Она мечтает о Лее, По и Финне и остальных ее друзьях на базе. Она хочет положить его в маленькую колыбель, которую они сделали для нее. Она хочет водить малыша на прогулки по зеленой траве и сдержать собственные обещания.

Ее эмоции, наверное, бешено ломятся через ее связь с Кайло, но переживания захлестывают рассудок, и она не в состоянии справиться с этим. Нужно встать и сообщить охраннику, что ей требуется помощь, но боль от очередной сжавшей нутро схватки приковывает ее к кровати.

« _Думаю, у меня начинаются роды…_ »

Его эмоции окончательно идут вразнос.

« _Я иду к тебе!_ » — бросает он и отстраняет ее прежде, чем она успевает возразить.


	3. Chapter 3

У нее темные волосы, и их так много.

Рей не может налюбоваться на  _нее_ , мирно дремлющую рядом. Чудесный крошечный кусочек тепла, и от того, как с каждым вдохом поднимается и опускается маленькая грудь, у нее перехватывает дыхание.

Ей самой следует немного поспать, но, не проходит и минуты, как она снова приникает к своей малышке.

Она перебирает воспоминания, как три дня назад ей впервые подали дочь. Со слезами на глазах она улыбнулась покрасневшему от крика маленькому существу, и за всю свою жизнь ей не доводилось чувствовать подобного облегчения. Ее малышка находилась рядом, здоровенькая и в ее объятиях. 

Первой вспыхнула мысль, что во Вселенной, создавшей подобное, не может существовать ничего плохого. Ее девочка прекрасна, совершенна и наполнена чистым сияющим светом.

Второй — невольный интерес, что почувствовала Лея, впервые взяв на руки Бена.

Ведь она на самом деле похожа на него. Рей видит в дочери свои черты, но невозможно отрицать: ее сходство с отцом невероятно. И от этого в сердце Рей происходит что-то странное и гулкое. Конечно, сейчас, едва после родов, в ней бурлят миллионы гормонов, и, вероятно, причина в этом. Она закрывает глаза и снова пытается уснуть. И, если ее мысли не обращаются к малышке, она начинает думать о нем.

Той ночью он пришел к ней, как и обещал. Ей казалось, он был последним человеком, которого она хотела бы видеть в тот момент, но только пока он не вошел в каюту. Все разногласия между ними оказались забыты, когда он подошел к ее постели. Он немедленно положил руки на ее живот, в чем она прежде ему отказывала, и посмотрел ей в глаза с безумным выражением на лице.

— Я отведу тебя в медотсек!

Рей двинулась было сесть, позволив его рукам соскользнуть с живота.

— Это займет некоторое время… — пробормотала она и чуть наклонилась, обнимая живот, пока боль от схватки медленно утихала. — Возможно, стоит попробовать какое-нибудь обезболивающее…

Кайло поднялся, и ей показалось, он собирается убраться с ее дороги, но нагнувшись, он просто подхватил ее тело на руки.

— Я могу идти сама!

По правде говоря, в этом у нее не было уверенности, но ей не хотелось, чтобы он нес ее. Сил на борьбу не хватало, поэтому она позволила себе закрыть глаза и прислониться к его плечу, не желая никого видеть, особенно тех, кто уставится на них, пока он понесет ее по коридорам.

 _Ведь они все, наверное, знают_ , осознала Рей. Сомнительно, как нечто подобное сохранилось бы в секрете. Она спрятала лицо в складке его одежды, вдохнув его запах, не зная, представится ли еще случай.

Когда он ворвался в медицинский отсек, Рей убедила его отпустить ее.

— Со мной все в порядке, — заявила она, забрав руку, которую он продолжал сжимать. Кроме него к ней давно никто не прикасался. Глубоко вздохнув, Рей посмотрела на него при ярком свете ламп, впервые заметив, во что он одет. Простые черные штаны и свободная рубашка для сна и никакого шлема. Растрепанные волосы. Ей невольно интересно, узнал ли кто-нибудь того, кто нес по кораблю сопротивленскую пленницу на девятом месяце беременности. В тот момент он определенно не выглядел угрожающе.

Затем подоспевший медик увел ее в другое помещение, оставив Кайло неподвижно стоять в дверном проеме. Ее уводили все дальше и дальше от него, и ее безумно подмывало крикнуть, попросить его пойти с ней. Ее тогда перестало заботить, кем он был, ей просто не хотелось остаться одной.

_Ну пожалуйста…_

Конечно, Рей не позвала его, и он не пошел с ней.

Она вообще не видела его с тех пор.

Рядом раздается требовательный плач, вырывая ее из зыбкого сна. Она поспешно берет дочь и прижимает ее к груди.

— Шшш, — шепчет она, расстегивая верхние пуговицы и прикладывая ребенка к груди. У малышки отличный аппетит, но Рей пока еще привыкает к этому странному, немного болезненному и одновременно успокаивающему ощущению.

Рей не знает много песен, но напевает мелодии, которые придумала в первую ночь. Удивительно, но она запомнила их. Прикрывая глаза, пока малышка мирно сосет, она рассказывает ей все, что у нее на сердце. Рассказывает, чем они займутся, покинув это место. О всей ее семье, которая ждет ее: о бабушке Лее, Чуи, дяде По и Финне, учителе Люке и даже БиБи-8. О тех местах, где они смогут гулять, прекрасных и далеких, очень далеких — _и твоя мама полетит туда с тобой, ведь, ты, конечно, пока не знаешь, но твоя мама отличный пилот…_

Дверь тихо открывается, и, подняв голову, Рей видит темную фигуру.

Он.

На нем шлем, но он снимает его, стоит двери закрыться за спиной. В темноте ей не разглядеть лица, и она мысленно корит себя за кольнувшее разочарование. Почему ей так хочется увидеть его? План заключался в том, чтобы соблюдать дистанцию.

 _Подойди поближе_ , расцветает предательская мысль. _Я покажу тебе нечто чудесное._

Стоп.

— Ты наконец-то решил прийти, — вместо этого произносит она, надеясь, что звучит не слишком отчаянно и не выдает, как часто думала о нем. Это не входит в ее намерения.

— Меня вызывали, — отвечает он, продолжая стоять в темноте перед кроватью. — У меня есть работа.

Его голос кажется слегка хриплым.

— Мучить людей?

Проигнорировав ее реплику, он делает шаг вперед. Возле кровати прикреплен небольшой светильник, и он включает его, прежде чем без приглашения сесть на матрас. От него исходит нетерпение, смешанное с беспокойством, и он впивается взглядом в укрытого младенца на ее руках, чья головка скрыта расстегнутой блузкой.

— Пожалуйста, можно мне увидеть ее?

— Она пока ест, — объясняет Рей. — Отодвинь мой воротник немного.

Ее не волнует. Там нет ничего, чего бы он раньше не видел.

И все же, он явно колеблется, протягивая затянутую в перчатку руку и убирая ткань. Он ненароком задевает кожу ее ключицы, и вот  _она_ , у материнской груди. Малышка с темными волосами и бледной кожей, его носом и подбородком. Несмотря на показное равнодушие, Рей важна его реакция. Ей необходимо знать его чувства о маленьком прекрасном существе, которое они умудрились создать.

Он молчит, его лицо остается невозмутимым, но он снова тянется к голове ребенка и вдруг отступает. По какой-то причине Рей чувствует разочарование, но затем видит, что он просто снимает перчатку. На этот раз голой рукой он прикасается к макушке дочери и аккуратно поглаживает темные волосики. Потом дотрагивается до маленькой ручки, крошечной ножки, и поднимает взгляд на Рей.

— Как ее зовут?

— Я назвала ее Эш, — признается Рей с нежной улыбкой, взглянув на блестящие глазки дочери, подмигнувшие ей. Кайло издает странный звук, и она меряет его прищуренным взглядом. – Что? Тебе не нравится?

— Просто это не имя, которое выбрал бы я.

— Ты назвал себя Кайло Реном, — отрезает она, пожимая плечами и снова оглядываясь на ребенка. — Я не прошу у тебя совета.

По-видимому наевшись, Эш ворочается у нее на руках, и Рей приподнимает ее, легонько поглаживая спинку. Она чувствует, как он жадно ловит каждое ее движение, но всего лишь закрывает глаза. Он больше ничего не говорит, но и уходить не собирается.

— Хочешь еще чего-нибудь?

После затянувшейся паузы, она всматривается в него. Он выглядит, будто слова вертятся у него на языке, но он не в состоянии заставить себя произнести их вслух.

— Ты хочешь ее подержать.

Он кивает. Рей медлит пару секунд, но затем садится и бережно помещает Эш в его руки.

— Знаешь, как держать ребенка? — интересуется она, прежде чем позволяет себе убрать руки. Он отвечает мрачным взглядом, и ей остается только откинуться на подушку, продолжая наблюдать за ним, пока он укладывает Эш поближе к себе. Он не сводит с нее глаз, наблюдая, как она морщит крошечное личико, как понемногу начинает засыпать. Малышка так спокойна, абсолютно не осознавая и не заботясь, кто ее держит, что он совершил, и сколько крови на его руках. Все, что она чувствует — еще одно биение сердца, рядом с которым можно безопасно уснуть.

Кайло переводит взгляд на Рей и вдруг улыбается. Искренней улыбкой. Едва заметной, затрагивающей уголки губ, такой мимолетной. Но она направлена ей, и Рей чувствует, как мир вокруг начинает лихорадить, и желудок завязывается узлом. Он возвращает ей спящую малышку, и смотрит ей вслед с тем, что, Рей готова поклясться, зовется гордостью. Она быстро касается губами головки дочери и укладывает ее рядом с собой. Обернувшись, она замечает, что Кайло придвинулся ближе, но все же не настолько, чтобы дотронуться до нее.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — понизив голос, спрашивает он. — Одежда, подгузники или… Не знаю. Что еще нужно детям?

— Думаю, нам всего хватает, — пожимает плечами Рей, после чего наступает момент тишины. Через минуту Рей вдруг осознает, что они оба заняты одним и тем же. То, за чем она постоянно застает себя — наблюдает, как их дочь мирно дышит, словно не веря, что она действительно существует.

Она — _их_  дочь, понимание вдруг пронзает до глубины души. Настолько же ее, насколько и его. Сумеет ли он заботиться о ней?.. Но это неправильно — пытаться заглянуть в его мысли, особенно когда он так взволнован и открыт. Вместо этого она украдкой бросает на него взгляд, но их глаза внезапно встречаются.

— Можно мне остаться на ночь? — раздается вопрос, нарушая тишину. Его голос такой мягкий и теплый, такой умоляющий, что Рей охватывает неимоверное искушение забыть кто он и сказать «да». Ей хочется… Ох, ей хотелось бы. — Пока меня не было, я думал только о тебе. О вас обеих.

В полумраке это звучит так интимно и легко, ведь никто из них не повышает голос громче шепота. Она позволяет ему взять себя за руку, и сердце начинает биться чаще…

Рей видит их вместе в постели, и между ними спит Эш, их взгляды встречаются над ней. Она вздрагивает, чувствуя, как он проводит своей холодной ногой по ее, и пинает его в ответ. Она воображает, как Эш засыпает на его груди. Как он ходит с ней по комнате, утешая, когда она плачет. Представляет, как сама прижимает к себе малышку, а он целует ее в губы, прежде чем накрыть еще одним поцелуем макушку новорожденной.

_Сказки._

— Где ты был раньше? — Рей резко забирает у него свою руку. — Когда уходил. Чем ты занимался? Конкретно.

Последние следы улыбки исчезают с его лица. Он снова становится жестким, а мечтательный туман, наполнявший до этого комнату, рассеивается. Его лицо опять ничего не выражает, с тем же успехом на нем может быть шлем.

— Ты убил кого-то из моих друзей? — продолжает Рей. — Они приходили за мной?

Его относительное спокойствие несколько минут назад сменяется разгорающимся гневом, и ей приходится постараться, чтобы не вспыхнуть в ответ. Сквозь Силу, под его гневом ощущается… предательство? .. Он чувствует себя преданным! Это вызывает у нее отвращение, и она полностью отстраняется от него. Ей не нужно знать, что еще у него на уме.

— Тебе не удастся держать нас здесь вечно, — не выдерживает она, когда он поднимается с кровати. — Я не позволю тебе запереть меня в твоем мирке, где я буду делать вид, что все забыла!

Так не может продолжаться. Они находятся в стагнации, в неком промежуточном состоянии, где Рей бессильна что-либо сделать. Впереди ждут перемены, и у нее появляется тяжелое чувство, что они произойдут очень скоро. Она улавливает неясную картинку события, которое пока не произошло, и от него веет холодом. Рей пытается ухватиться за эту картинку, разглядеть ее, но та ускользает, как песок сквозь пальцы.

— У меня нет намерения держать тебя взаперти вечно, — Кайло подхватывает шлем и надевает его, отгораживаясь от нее. Его голос меняется, вновь становясь нечеловеческим. — Я знаю, скоро мы окажемся по одну сторону. У меня нет в этом сомнений. Так будет лучше для всех.

Его шлем слегка поворачивается, но Рей не уверена, куда именно он смотрит. Сам же он больше не произносит ни слова.


	4. Chapter 4

Рей не собирается позволить себе ослабеть.

Едва самочувствие нормализуется, она начинает упражняться физически и духовно. Конечно, медитация дается чуточку сложней, когда в любой момент можно ожидать вопля младенца, но к этому нужно просто приспособиться.

Так приятно _двигаться_ , не чувствуя тяжести беременного живота.

Ее мысли зачастую обращаются к Кайло Рену, к тому, как он смотрел на их дочь. Пожалуй, даже слишком часто. Поначалу Рей казалось, близость к нему туманит ей рассудок, нарушает связь с Силой и ведет неверным путем. Чем глубже она медитирует об этом, тем больше понимает: та часть Кайло, что влечет ее, связана со Светом — и эта часть растет. Она чувствует.

 _Если я могу это почувствовать_ , с беспокойством раздумывает она. _Кто еще может?.._

 

Он порой навещает их. Почти всегда поздно вечером, когда Рей уже засыпает. Из принципа ей не хочется обращать на него внимание, но хотеть это одно, ведь он единственный, с кем можно пообщаться, а вынужденное уединение начинало сводить с ума. Днем она вслух беседует с Эш, но, во-первых, у нее кончаются темы для разговора, а во-вторых, безумно ждать от малышки ответа. Кроме того, ее привлекает возможность подстегнуть ту его часть, которая слегка приоткрывается перед ней по ночам — образ того уязвимого мальчика, с невыразимой нежностью держащего на руках ребенка.

Кайло больше не предпринимает попыток остаться _с ней_. Теперь он предлагает ей возвращаться ко сну, и по прошествии времени Рей привыкает оставлять его присматривать за Эш, пока сама отсыпается после ежедневных забот. Поначалу она резко просыпается в слепом ужасе, что ребенок исчез, но дочка всегда на месте. Бывает, Кайло просто наблюдает за ней, а иногда качает, расхаживая по каюте.

— Что ты задумал? — одним вечером спрашивает она в очередной его визит. — Держать меня тут до бесконечности? Чего ты добиваешься, посадив нас в клетку?

Он не удостаивает ее ответом, но Рей чувствует, за его молчанием стоит нечто большее, чем глупое упрямство. У нее создается впечатление, что у Кайло вообще нет никакого плана. Он просто тянет время, пока не придумает что-нибудь. И еще ей очевидно: их ситуация аналогично вымотала его, как и ее. Когда он присаживается рядом с ней, то роняет голову на руки, глубоко проводя длинными пальцами сквозь густые темные волосы. Он явно измотан и напоминает человека, подошедшего к критической точке.

— Есть одно место, куда я могу отвезти тебя, — выговаривает он в итоге. — Но оно едва ли тебе понравится. Я давно откладывал это, но не думаю, что смогу делать это дальше.

По мнению Рей любое место окажется лучше, чем это, так, во всяком случае, она думала еще несколько минут назад. Но сейчас у нее закрались сомнения — сомнения, рожденные серьезностью в его голосе и очевидной болью в глазах, которую он отчаянно пытается скрыть.

— Мой Лидер велел привести тебя к нему, — продолжает Кайло. — Мне хотелось подождать, пока ты свыкнешься с Темной стороной, но, похоже, мы зашли в тупик. Может он сумеет поспособствовать этому. Иногда я чувствую себя слишком слабым, чтобы справиться с тобой. Ты — причина чего-то неправильного во мне, — его глаза широко распахнуты, когда он оборачивается, и в миллионный раз Рей поражается, как она впустила в свою жизнь кого-то настолько сломленного. Означает ли это, что и она такая же?..

— Чего он хочет?

— Помимо очевидного, не могу сказать. Сила благоволит тебе, и он хочет, чтобы ты присоединилась к нам вместо слепых попыток цепляться за Свет.

— Я предполагала, что ты должен был понять к этому времени насколько это бессмысленно, — морщится Рей, потирая двумя пальцами переносицу. Это утомляет — постоянно топтаться на месте, упрощенно сводя все к « _да-нет-да-нет-да-нет_ ».

— Ты единственная, кто не понимает, _что_ бессмысленно, — Кайло откидывается на матрас и смотрит в потолок, будто там находятся все нужные ему ответы. Наверное, прикидывает Рей, ей удалось бы вырубить его прямо сейчас, пока он расслабленно лежит в своих мечтах. Его световой меч у двери, он словно забывает, что она — его пленница. Вероятно, она сумеет даже пробить себе дорогу отсюда, но, опять же, не с младенцем на руках и не с палящими в нее со всех сторон бластерами. Поэтому она ложится рядом с ним, предусмотрительно избегая прикосновений, но ее взгляд обращен в тот же потолок. Может, и для нее там найдутся ответы?

 

На следующий день они приземляются на планете, неизвестной Рей, но, во всяком случае, ее выпускают из каюты. Ей дают новую одежду, приятней, чем та, которую она обычно носит, но все же темные робы не в ее вкусе. Еще ей предоставляют слинг для ребенка, который она прикрепляет поперек груди. Кайло встречает ее у двери и ведет ее дальше.

— Не пытайся убежать, — сразу предупреждает он, продолжая быстро шагать впереди нее. — Здесь ты не найдешь друзей, — он выдерживает паузу, ожидая, пока она нагоняет его. — И никаких безоружных кораблей для угона.

Рей знает, что он улыбается, слышит по голосу.

База небольшая, выходящая в городок, возникший явно как следствие военного присутствия. В конце улицы находится ресторан. Когда Рей спрашивает, почему они остановились здесь, Кайло не отвечает, проходя сквозь толпу к задней двери. Он пытается быть милым, вдруг понимает она. Чувствуя в себе вину за то, куда отведет ее после.

Внутри полно солдат, но из-за дождя внутренний дворик пуст, несмотря на тент. Они занимают место там, в одиночестве, и оттуда открывается вид на край обрыва. Далеко внизу темнеют густые леса, и над верхушками деревьев поднимается сильный туман. Рей высовывает руку из укрытия и позволяет крупным каплям разбиваться о ладонь. Она до сих пор любит дождь, и неважно, сколько ей доводилось его видеть.

Она вытирает мокрые руки о штаны и обращает взгляд на противоположный край стола. Кайло придерживает сидящую Эш, а та не сводит с него глаз, пухлыми ручками ощупывая темный металл шлема. Это абсолютно сюрреалистическая сцена, вызывающая у Рей искренний смех.

— Сними эту штуку, — просит она.

— Не здесь, — отвечает Кайло. — Не перед всеми… этими людьми. Кроме того, она не возражает.

Даже через голосовой модулятор его голос звучит мягко. Это так неправильно. Это вызывает в Рей странное тепло, совсем-совсем неправильное. Хотя он прав: малышка ничего не имеет против отцовского шлема, внушающего страх большинству людей. Ей просто нравится хлопать ладошками по металлическим бокам, и тут она ни с того ни с сего заливисто смеется.

Удивленная улыбка расцветает на лице Рей.

— Она никогда раньше не смеялась, — наклонившись через стол, она подхватывает дочь, поднося ее к лицу и осыпая поцелуями ее нос и щечки. Малышка не награждает ее похожим смешком, но широко улыбается беззубым ртом. Столько счастья в маленьком существе. Рей бросает беглый взгляд поверх ее головы и, даже не видя лица Кайло, может сказать, что он пристально наблюдает за ними.

— Когда ты предстанешь перед ним, — произносит он после долгого молчания. — Пожалуйста, будь… просто говори как можно меньше. И очисти разум. Не провоцируй его.

— Ты говоришь, словно не хочешь этого, — удивляется Рей, усаживая Эш обратно в слинг, чтобы освободить для еды руки. — Ты же жаждал, чтобы я встретилась с ним. Чтобы он переубедил меня. Чего, мне не стоило бы повторять, никогда не…

— Я знаю, — это стало первым разом, когда Рей слышит, как Кайло признает, что не верит в вероятность увлечь ее на Темную сторону. Он так часто повторял, что она привыкнет, примет его образ мыслей, а сейчас в противоположность тому — сердится, выглядя так, будто готов проломить стол под руками. Он напоминает ей о времени до их первой близости, когда он просил ее присоединиться к нему. В то время « _будь со мной или тебя убьют_ » она принимала за угрозу, но теперь становилось понятно, это было лишь предупреждение. — Я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы ты вошла туда без подготовки.

_Будь со мной или тебя убьют._

_Пожалуйста, это единственный способ, которым я могу спасти тебя._

Не единственный. Рей знает, есть другой путь. Просто он не выберет его.

 

Он не пойдет с ней.

Кайло пытается спорить по этому поводу, но Рей непреклонна.

— Ты мне не надсмотрщик, — заявляет она, передавая малышку и слинг ему в руки. — Меня не нужно держать за ручку, я в порядке.

Бравады у нее хоть отбавляй, но, если по-честному, Рей жутко напугана. Иногда она умеет делать вид, что все не так плохо, каким кажется — этот навык накопился за долгие годы. Она может отрицать одиночество, депрессию, опасность, но не тогда, когда вступает в затемненный зал. _Присутствие_ подавляет ее. Гнев и ненависть, исходящие от него, нельзя сравнить ни с чем, испытанным раньше.

_Очисти разум._

— Наконец-то мы встретились, — произносит Сноук. — Маленькая мусорщица Кайло Рена.

Ей хочется сказать, что она не принадлежит Кайло Рену, и вообще она ничья и не маленькая. Но Рей умнее того, чтобы бросаться в бой — она не входит в число горячих голов. Ей нужно пройти через это и вернуться к Эш.

— Он сказал, ты хотел увидеть меня, — говорит Рей. – Вот, я здесь.

Пока он разглядывает ее, Рей чувствует себя одной их тех добытых вещиц, которые приносила на заставу Ниима на Джакку, вещиц, которые тщательно изучают и оценивают. И это заставляет чувствовать себя использованной — даже, когда он не касается ее головы, она чувствует себя голой. Слегка выпрямившись, она проглатывает скопившийся в горле комок. Если он заговорит, может, все будет кончено.

И когда это, наконец, происходит, его слова совсем не о том, чего ожидала Рей. _Власть_. Он говорит, у нее есть великая власть над Кайло Реном. Что может быть таким далеким от правды? Беспомощность — вот все, что есть у Рей уже долгое время, и она сочится сквозь ее тело, вынашивая безнадежность, которую ей отчаянно не удается прогнать. Ведь если позволить этому взять над ней верх, это станет ее концом. _Если бы у меня была хоть какая-то власть над ним, я не стояла бы тут_ , усмехается Рей.

— Ты заблуждаешься, — отвечает Сноук ее мелькнувшей мысли, и теперь Рей ощущает его в себе, ищущего, вглядывающегося. Рей жмурится, представляя себя, цепляющуюся за веревку во мраке, мечтая о чем-нибудь — чем угодно! — что можно съесть. Ей так голодно, ее внутренности болезненно выкручивает, а усталость такая, что руки готовы разжаться в любой момент.

Ее воспоминания движутся быстро-быстро, будто кто-то листает ее мысли как книгу. Она снова глядит на Кайло, вспоровшего световым мечом грудь Хана, ее первый раз, когда желание убить другого человека заполнило ее целиком. В тот миг ненависть ослепила ее, и внутри не осталось ничего кроме ярости.

Вот она впервые видит личико Эш, когда та спала возле нее в медотсеке, став самой пугающей драгоценностью в жизни Рей.

Вот, еще раньше, в кровати ее вновь сотрясают рыдания ночью, когда она _узнала_ , потерянная в вихре мыслей: что теперь делать и как жить дальше…

И затем ее мысли обращаются к другому памятному образу Кайло. Не встречая сопротивления, он держит ее, пока они сплетаются в поцелуе, в теплых объятиях друг друга, соприкасаясь в той неотвратимой _нужде_. Он роняет ее на постель и изучает ее смятые губы, разведенные ноги.

—  _Я буду наслаждаться этим_ , — шепчет он, медленно проводя по ее ноге. — _Не так, как раньше. Сегодня ночью я займу все мое время только тобой._

Он опускается на колени и приникает губами к внутренней поверхности ее бедра. Рей корчится от этого ощущения, в этом ощущении сосредоточен весь ее мир, это ощущение…

— Хватит! — она стискивает голову, пытаясь вытолкнуть его прочь, и неожиданно он отступает. Внутри царит полный бардак, и ей приходиться отдышаться с минуту, прежде чем удается хотя бы устоять на месте, чтобы снова взглянуть на него.

— В тебе столько всего, — задумчиво произносит Сноук. — Так много гнева и страха. Страсти.

— Как и у всех, — парирует Рей, пытаясь оставаться сдержанной, помня, что это существо может убить ее мановением руки, и непременно сделает это, если получит повод. Но слушать, как он рассуждает об ее чувствах, словно взаправду мог узнать о ней все, пролистав пару страниц в иллюстрированной книжке, отвратительно. — И это не все, что есть во мне.

Рей — это не только одиночество, страх и гнев в паре воспоминаний. Она — это зеленая трава под ногами, свобода полета, ее рука, сплетенная с рукой Финна под звездами, капли дождя на коже, смех Эш. Она не пытается отрицать свои чувства, но не делит их, не зацикливается на чем-то одном, будто в ней существуют враждующие стороны. Она не может быть разбита, она — человек. _Ты не получишь меня_ , думает она. _Никогда_.

Она ждет, что он убьет ее или еще что похуже, но вместо этого ее отпускают. Рей кажется, будто провела там часы, но, когда выходит наружу, понимает, прошло едва ли несколько минут. Кайло ждет ее там же. На нем нет шлема, а его лицо бледное и тревожное. Эш всхлипывает у него на руках, и он, не глядя, слегка покачивает ее. Его мысли явно блуждают где-то далеко.

— Он хочет тебя видеть, — Рей касается его плеча, вырывая из транса. Его голова дергается в ее сторону, и проходит, наверное, минута, прежде чем он осознает смысл ее слов.

— Да. Да, сейчас, — едва взглянув, он подает ей Эш. Рей ожидала, что он спросит, как все прошло, он же так вкладывался в это, но, вероятно, он уже в курсе. Возможно, он просто ждал, пока она выйдет. Он надевает шлем, одергивает робу. И, перед тем как уйти, останавливается.

— Никуда не уходи, — предупреждает он, не оборачиваясь. — В любом случае внешние двери заперты, у тебя ничего не выйдет. Не имеет значения, — ей заметно, как он дышит, и Рей надеется, что у него лучше получается скрывать свои мысли от Сноука. Правда, не то, чтобы это действительно было необходимо. Все можно понять, едва взглянув на него.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ей следовало убить его еще в их первую встречу._

Насколько лучше было бы умереть в снегу, с кровью и инеем на лице, взорвавшись вместе с той проклятой планетой. Тогда все шло бы по-другому, Кайло уверен в этом. Временами кажется, ему не суждено было пережить тот день, ибо после него все рассыпалось в прах.

И это нечестно. Тот день должен был ознаменовать его _победу_ , разорвать цепи, приковавшие его к чему-то мерзкому, слабому и человеческому, но Рей набросила свой Свет ему на шею, медленно убивая его. Всучала ему частичку чего-то, чего он не хотел. Вытаскивала из него наружу нечто такое душераздирающе прекрасное, что…

Кайло горит.

Он стаскивает шлем, кидая его на пол, оставшись наедине с собой в своей комнате. Отрывисто дыша, он опирается о маленький столик. А через секунду швыряет его Силой и долбит им стену, пока тот с треском не ломается пополам.

_Яд в его крови._

_И ты охотно выпил его. Ты наслаждался им. Ты просто лжешь себе и всем вокруг._

— Я разочарован, — провозглашает Сноук. — Ты использовал любые оправдания, чтобы держать девчонку при себе, когда она не более чем помеха.

— Она обладает великой силой…

— Ее  _потенциал_ не стоит для меня твоего разрушения. А ты будешь разрушен. Тебе ничего не скрыть от меня, Кайло Рен.

И он действительно разрушается. Если Кайло и считал, что раньше его рвало на части, ныне ему открывается истинное значение этих слов. Его _разрывает_ , его мышцы, сухожилия и кости с внутренними органами выставлены на всеобщее обозрение, пока тело еще живет, словно не все еще вырвано, спутано и уничтожено. Ему нанесли рану, и он хочет _показать_ ее, ведь чувствует, что скоро истечет кровью.

— Я предан Первому ордену. Я предан вам, Верховный Лидер.

— Превыше всего?

— Конечно.

Ложь Лидеру — самый бессмысленный поступок, но он все равно лжет. Сноук _прозревает_ его сердце, его мысли, его шрамы и его отравленную душу. Он не скажет это вслух. Это то, чему он посвятил жизнь. _Каждый выбор_ вел его к этому. Пути обратно нет, его не существует. Если он не Кайло Рен из рыцарей Рен, из Первого ордена, преданный Верховному Лидеру Сноуку, то кто он? Не Бен Соло. Он  _никогда_ не станет Беном Соло снова, неважно как сильно Свет пытается обмануть и обольстить его.

— Тогда докажи мне, Кайло Рен. Сделай что должно. Я не желаю видеть тебя, пока эта слабость не будет вычеркнута из твоей души.

Он вспоминает отца, отравленного такой сильной любовью, что ради призрачного шанса позволил раскроить себе грудь. Некогда ребенок по имени Бен спал у той груди, как в самом безопасном месте галактики. Ребенок по имени Бен однажды обхватывал лицо Хана Соло и улыбался со смехом. Хан Соло любил своего ребенка так, что позволил ему уничтожить себя, и сейчас Кайло Рен позволяет сотворить подобное с собой.

Это ужасает его. Это приводит его в ярость. Ярость растекается в груди как лесной пожар, и он почти ощущает языки пламени, лижущие кончики пальцев. 

_Это неправильно_. 

Есть единственная правильная вещь. 

_Ты должен контролировать себя_. 

Это за гранью контроля, и всегда было. 

_Ты должен сделать выбор._

Выбор это ложь.

Кайло Рен поднимает световой меч. Красный луч — единственный свет в темноте комнаты, рассерженный, мерцающий и неустойчивый.


	6. Chapter 6

Посреди ночи Рей резко просыпается от громкого плача, но, потянувшись к Эш, не находит ее на месте.

Вскочив, она потирает глаза и оглядывается вокруг. В углу темным пятном сидит Кайло, держа ребенка, но как-то слишком тихо для него. Обычно он укачивает ее, расхаживая по комнате, но сейчас малышка кричит во все свои маленькие легкие, а он ровным счетом ничего не делает, просто держа ее у груди.

— Кайло? .. — сонно бормочет Рей. — Наверное, она проголодалась, дай ее мне…

Сев, она поспешно подхватывает упавшее к талии одеяло. Рубашку она сбросила раньше, кормя Эш, и теперь ей приходится быстро подтягивать одеяло к груди, чтобы прикрыться. Он молчит, ни на что не реагируя, и Рей придвигается ближе к краю кровати, с зевком протягивая руки.

— Давай уже.

Понемногу беспокойство и страх начинают шевелиться в ее груди, чем дольше Кайло остается безмолвным, тем громче надрывается Эш, переходя на крик. Беспокойство, страх, _злость_  — их ребенок ревет, будто рушится мир, а он бездействует! Рей встает и, не встречая сопротивления, забирает у него дочь. Поцеловав ее в лобик и пробежав руками по крохотному тельцу, она спрашивает:

— Что с тобой? — укачивая Эш, она резко оборачивается к нему. – Ты, что, сделал ей больно?!

— Нет.

Это слово Кайло будто выдыхает и только потом поднимает голову в ее сторону. Внезапно Рей замечает: он полностью одет для середины ночи, а от его широко распахнутых глаз она невольно делает шаг назад. Опасность. _От него всегда исходит опасность_ , напоминает себе Рей, но раньше позволяла себе не верить этому. Он едва ли казался опасным, когда прижимался лбом к ее лбу и целовал ее шею, и кажется почти нежным, переодевая Эш в свежие чистые пеленки.

Но _этот_ Кайло Рен — сама тьма. Этот Кайло Рен стискивает рукоять светового меча, и Рей понимает насколько глупой была.

— Мы уходим, — наконец выговаривает Кайло, разорвав зрительный контакт. Его рука отпускает меч, и он встает, начиная распахивать выдвижные ящики, вытаскивая пеленки и детскую одежду, которую Рей хранит на верхней полке. Рывком оседая на том же месте, где стояла, Рей испускает вздох, в какой-то момент поверив, что тот окажется ее последним.

Пытаясь прийти в себя, она держит паузу, прежде чем заговорить снова.

— Уходим… куда?

Он не утруждает себя ответом.

— Одевайся, — просто велит он, кидая ей через плечо какие-то штаны с кофтой. Рей понятия не имеет, как доверять ему, пока ее сердце все еще колотится из-за последних нескольких минут. Но альтернатива не лучше: просто вернуться ко сну и просыпаться, повторяя тоже самое до конца жизни. Поэтому она натягивает кофту через голову и переодевается в те, коричневые штаны, которые передал Кайло.

Твердыми руками Рей приводит в порядок волосы, но в груди тяжело от неуверенности в том, что ждет впереди. Да, недавно казалось, что угодно будет лучше заточения в этой комнате, но так было раньше, до встречи со Сноуком. И ей хочется верить: они не возвращаются _туда_. Хотя, судя по всему, и не собираются.

Энергия, исходящая от Кайло, наверное, самая лихорадочная, из тех, что ей доводилось видеть.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделала вид, будто тебя уводят против твоей воли, — продолжает он, пряча собранную сумку под одежду. Он снова надевает шлем. Сжимая ее руку, не придерживающую ребенка, он грубовато тянет ее за собой.

— Будет не сложно, — бормочет Рей, спотыкаясь на выходе в коридор. Она понижает голос, пока они идут мимо подсвеченных стен. В конце пути им встречаются несколько штурмовиков, но те машинально расступаются, видя направляющего в их сторону Кайло. Поворачивая за угол, они продолжают идти. Рей пытается пробиться в его мысли, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить происходящее, но он сразу замечает ее.

— Я чувствую тебя, — говорит он едва ли громче шепота. — И да, мы уезжаем. А теперь прекрати лезть ко мне в голову и дай подумать.

 _Уезжаем_. Это вообще возможно, вот так просто?! Они возьмут и выйдут через двери?

Все даже чересчур просто. Ни один обычный солдат на ночном дежурстве не хочет столкнуться с Кайло Реном, и им удается выскользнуть, не встречая противодействия. Насколько всем известно, у него есть полномочия делать все, чего он хочет, и никто не может знать, что у него в голове. _Никто, кроме меня_ , поправляет себя Рей. _И Сноука_ , подсказывает разум, не позволяя отбросить этот факт.

Снаружи ее встречает холодный ночной воздух. Рей чувствует зависшую влажность, и это ощущение щекочет ей кожу. Кайло отпускает ее руку, и она следует за ним, пробираясь через припаркованные корабли — он явно ищет нечто определенное.

— Сможешь им управлять? — спрашивает он, похлопывая рукой в перчатке по металлу. Небольшой, незаметный корабль. В нем с трудом уместятся они втроем, пусть даже с ребенком на коленях.

Сумеет ли она управлять им?

Само собой, сумеет. Ее настроение становится приподнятым, унося ее далеко отсюда.

И только, когда они полностью покидают атмосферу, исчезая с планеты, становясь незначительной песчинкой среди звезд, Рей, начиная осознавать случившееся, чувствует, как ее переполняют благоговение и признательность. Она поворачивается к Кайло, который уже снял шлем и потирает виски, откинувшись в кресле второго пилота. У него совершенно опустошенный вид, и каким-то образом он умудряется выглядеть еще бледнее.

— Ты дезертировал, — вслух произносит она очевидное.

Его потемневшие глаза впиваются в нее, но выражение лица остается тем же.

— Поглядим, как далеко сумеем уйти, — говорит он, игнорируя ее заявление. — При лучшем раскладе времени у нас до позднего утра, прежде чем заметят наше отсутствие… В худшем, уже заметили.

— А куда мы летим?

— Вероятно, надо избавиться от корабля как можно скорее, — отвечает Кайло. — Они смогут отследить его. В любом месте, куда мы полетим на нем, нас найдут, — он крепко прижимает к себе Эш, удерживая ее на коленях. При этом сам выглядит так, будто все, что он сделал сегодня, обрушилось на него прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент. — После этого… я не уверен.

— Может, мне следует обратиться…

— Нет, — отрезает Кайло, и его голос становится жестким и настойчивым. В нем почти слышится паника, его Рей понимает верно. — Там за нами будут _охотиться_ в первую очередь. Кроме того, я не вернусь туда. Неважно, что я только что совершил, Сопротивление все так же мой враг. Я не поменял сторону. Между нами вражда. Есть только ты. И она, — с этими словами он проводит большим пальцем по темным волосикам Эш, затрагивая ее ушко, опускаясь к затылку.

Он продолжает говорить что-то еще, но Рей, опьяненная внезапно обретенной свободой и ощущением рычагов управления под руками, едва ли в состоянии различить хоть фразу. Он прав, несомненно: возвращаться на сопротивленскую базу сейчас опасно, не только для них троих, но и для всех. Сноук, Первый орден — едва ли захотят рисковать, выжидая, пока Кайло Рен становится оружием врага. Они нанесут удар немедленно, как только решат, что он присоединился к Сопротивлению. И все же, все же она делает мысленную заметку попытаться связаться с ними при удобном безопасном случае.

Усталость понемногу берет свое, но адреналин в крови позволяет оставаться сосредоточенной на задании. Пока никто не преследует их, что выглядит довольно странно. Даже с таким маленьким кораблем, хоть кто-то обязан был заметить неавторизованный взлет. Беспокойство делу не поможет, успокаивает она себя, крепче сжимая рычаги управления. Краем глаза она смотрит на Кайло. Тронувшие ее чувства отнюдь не включали благодарность — нельзя быть благодарной за освобождение из тюрьмы. И тем не менее, его слова снова всплывают в сознании и на этот раз остаются там.

 _Есть только ты. И она_.

 

— Вы похоже свихнулись, решив, что я куплю эту колымагу!

Скупщик — низкого роста человек, едва ли выше четырех футов, со сморщенной розоватой кожей и прищуренным взглядом. Он пробегает руками по обшивке корабля, явно заинтересованный в покупке, но упорно качает головой, заставляя себя отступать. Ему отчаянно хочется распотрошить механизм ради дорогих запчастей в отличном состоянии, но — слишком опасно — явно прослеживается связь с Первым орденом, явно угнали недавно.

— Я предупреждала, — начинает шептать она Кайло, но тот отстраняет ее и подходит ближе к торговцу.

— Ты хочешь этот корабль, — произносит он. — Ты купишь его у нас. За двойную цену от той, которую обычно предлагаешь. Он в великолепном состоянии.

— Я куплю его у вас, — медленно повторяет скупщик. — За двойную цену.

Рей открывает было рот, но тут же захлопывает его. Эш проснулась и ворочается у нее на груди. Слышится тихий голодный хнык, и Рей слегка отворачивает кофту, чтобы покормить ее.

— Ты осознаешь, — начинает она, как только они возвращаются на улицу городка. — Что это, помимо того, что является воровством, еще и подписывает тому человеку смертный приговор?

Это понимание тяжелым грузом висит у нее на душе: она сбежала от Первого ордена, оставляя за собой лишь смерть. Ей не нравится идея вовлекать в свой побег невинных людей таким образом. Это несправедливо.

— Мне следует беспокоиться о его жизни? — Кайло явно рассержен за то, что его методы подверглись сомнению. — А я и не знал, что жизнь жулика со свалки на захолустной планете дороже тебе, чем жизнь нашей дочери.

— Это не так! Но мы могли бы поискать…

— Ты не остановила меня, — Кайло оборачивается к ней, и они замирают посреди улицы. Слова бьют Рей, как удар под дых, но в действительности они правдивы. Она могла бы сделать что-то, когда Кайло обманывал скупщика, но предпочла не вмешиваться, зная глубоко внутри, что это их единственный верный путь. Кайло качает головой и лезет в карман, доставая часть денег, полученных за корабль. — Давай просто прокрутим до конца бессмысленные мучения, которые ты испытываешь, чтобы загладить свою вину, позволив тому свершиться. Дело сделано, мне нужно, чтобы ты взяла деньги и купила нам что-то, на чем мы сможем убраться с этой планеты. А я пока куплю все необходимое, что может пригодится, — он хватает Рей за руку и кладет ей в ладонь большую пачку.

Рей переводит взгляд на деньги, потом на него.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла и сама купила корабль?

— Да. Подозреваю, у тебя лучшее представление о том, что мы можем получить за наши деньги. Из нас ты — лучший пилот. Правда, Эш я возьму с собой, — он замечает возмущение на ее лице и закатывает глаза. — Не для страховки, просто я не думаю, что тебе захочется торговаться с ребенком на руках.

Рей не может отрицать, что он прав. Независимо от вида забегаловки, где ей придется искать кого-то, кто продал бы корабль, в это время ей вовсе не нужен с собой ребенок. И все же, в ней что-то содрогается, когда Кайло с Эш исчезают за углом, растворяясь в городе, согласовав встретиться с ней в этом же месте через несколько часов. Рей не разлучалась с Эш со дня ее рождения, разве что днем ранее, но все равно не дальше соседней комнаты.

Сунув деньги в карман, Рей просто шагает по улице вперед.


	7. Chapter 7

Существует лишь одно известное Рей надежное место.

—  _Его_ здесь нет, — настойчиво повторяет она, готовясь к посадке.

На небольшом острове нет ничего, кроме тишины, и даже волны точно приглушенно омывают побережье. Закрыв глаза, Рей глубоко вдыхает свежий морской воздух. Словно не бывала тут целую вечность, хотя на самом деле едва ли прошло больше полутора лет… Она ищет глазами Кайло, спускающегося с корабля с Эш на руках, и ее голова слегка кружится от произошедших перемен.

Когда они снова встретились в том городке, он переоделся. Исчезли его устрашающие, но хорошо узнаваемые длинные одежды, их сменили простые коричневые штаны и белая рубашка. Но не это стало самой впечатляющей переменой.

— Твои волосы, — изумленно прошептала она, не в силах удержать собственную руку, чтобы не прикоснуться к тому, что осталось от черных прядей. Машинально он потянулся к тому же месту, что и она, излучая заметную неловкость.

Для Рей настает непростое время — примириться с его новым образом: образом мужчины с короткими волосами и четырехмесячным младенцем на руках на фоне морского пейзажа и ее воспоминаниями о Кайло Рене. В ней шевелится невольное любопытство, испытывает ли он схожие проблемы…

— Так вот где он прятался все эти годы, — произносит Кайло с заметной горечью. — Тут довольно уныло.

Не в настроении спорить, Рей делает вид, что не заметила его комментарий и направляется туда, где, как ей помнится, располагалось скромное жилище Люка Скайуокера. Подхватив пару сумок, она заставляет остальные следовать рядом с ней. Дорога короткая, но ей ценен каждый шаг по каменной лестнице, каждая знакомая черточка. Как только они достигают цели, Рей почти видит себя, нетерпеливую и нервную, входящую сюда в первый раз в качестве нового падавана _Люка Скайуокера_. Ей не хватает его. И втайне хочется, чтобы он встретил их. Рей прекрасно представляет его улыбку при виде Эш, дочери его ученика. Его внучатой племянницы.

Но, естественно, никто не выходит им навстречу, но все-таки это место не так уж неприветливо. Тут довольно уютно, и Рей привычно раскладывает сумки на столе и деревянной стойке. Кайло тем временем следует за ней, подозрительно оглядывая незнакомое помещение. Подняв сумку со своей и детской одеждой, она относит ее в комнатку, в которой раньше спала.

— Можешь занять комнату ниже по коридору, — предлагает Рей, обнаружив Кайло, вставшего в дверном проеме. — Не мог бы ты убрать те вещи, которые я оставила на кухне? Хочу немного прогуляться.

Она изучает его лицо пару секунд — он кивает в ответ, но выглядит при этом замкнуто и отрешенно. Приблизившись, Рей кладет руку ему на запястье и тянется к Эш с поцелуем.

— Скоро вернусь.

Снаружи ее встречает влажный соленый воздух, и, прикусив губу, Рей улыбается, начиная подниматься по склону.

День _без сомнения_ тосклив, Кайло не ошибся, и еще кругом довольно сыро, а под ногами хлюпает мокрая земля. Она приминается всякий раз под ее каблуками. Но вернуться сюда так хорошо, словно в дом родной, пусть Учителя и не было здесь. Ей хочется просто бродить среди древних руин, прижимая ладони к камням, _чувствуя_ течение Великой Силы… Конечно, Силу можно чувствовать везде, но это место особенное. Начинает моросить дождь, и Рей наслаждается ощущениями, убирая с глаз мокрые волосы, пока следует знакомой тропинкой к храму.

Проходя арку, она позволяет пальцам задержаться на каменных колоннах. Рей закрывает глаза, и, с эхом собственных шагов, почти слышит эхо тех джедаев, что ходили здесь до нее.

Ей очень нужен кто-нибудь, кто бы подтвердил, что она поступает верно. Учитель Люк рассказывал, что порой Сила посылает духов, направляющих джедая в переломный момент — сомнения ли или беспокойства. И Рей хочется, открыв глаза, увидеть перед собой прозрачную фигуру одного из таких древних джедаев, готовых помочь ей, но, увы, ее встречают все те же заброшенные остатки разрушающегося храма.

Одна часть Рей отчаянно желает немедленно вернуться к Сопротивлению и продолжить борьбу, но другая возражает: теперь у нее дочь, о которой нужно заботиться. И Кайло. Конечно, она не отвечает за него, но чувствует, он на пороге чего-то нового. И оставить его с этим одного безответственно с ее стороны. Но ей ненавистно чувствовать себя бесполезной для цели Сопротивления.

 _Возможно у тебя иная, не менее важная цель прямо здесь и сейчас? .._ Мысль приходит к ней, словно из чьих-то чужих уст, но вокруг никого нет. Она приходит изнутри.

Когда она покидает храм, дождь льет сильнее. Гораздо сильнее. И вряд и у нее останется шанс вернуться домой, не вымокнув до нитки, так что она просто позволяет этому свершиться. Она перепрыгивает с камня на камень, быстро шагая по уже жидкой грязи под сапогами. Капли разбиваются об ее лицо, и она почти поскальзывается, неосторожно ускорив ходьбу.

Ко времени возвращения ее одежда уже промокла насквозь. Кайло просто сидит за столом, убрав еду в сторону, а Эш возится перед ним на полу на расстеленном одеяле.

— Что, решила искупаться?

— Нет, — Рей снимает верхнюю одежду и кидает в кучу у двери. — Просто прошлась и попала в дождь. Он нагнал меня быстрее, чем я рассчитывала. А как вы тут?

— Хорошо, — ровно отвечает Кайло и поднимается. — Теперь, раз ты вернулась, я пойду спать.

Рей провожает его глазами, пока он уходит по коридору и закрывает за собой дверь. Внутри звенит нотка беспокойства, но Рей удерживает себя, чтобы не пойти следом. _Ему нужно самому разобраться со своими чувствами_ , убеждает она себя и подхватывает Эш, крепко целуя ее в щеку.

— Почему бы и нам тоже не поспать? Тяжелый был день, правда?

 

Они ложатся спать. И спят довольно долгое время, и, когда Рей, наконец, просыпается, снаружи уже давно ночь. Болезненный спазм в желудке напоминает, что она за сутки не съела ни кусочка. Скатившись с кровати, глянув на мирно спящую Эш, она выходит из комнаты. Ожидая, что в доме будет совершенно темно, она с удивлением замечает неяркий свет из гостиной.

Кайло сидит на стуле перед горящим очагом, не сводя глаз с огня. Рей пересекает комнату и облокачивается о спинку стула.

— Думала, ты спишь. Ты вообще спал?

При звуке ее голоса Кайло дергается и настороженно поворачивается к ней. Ей кажется странным, что он не заметил ее раньше. Обычно у него очень чуткое восприятие, но сейчас он выглядит потерянным в собственных мыслях.

— Немного, — пожимает он плечами.

Он сильно хмурится, и Рей раздумывает, не стоит ли ей уйти и оставить его одного, но что-то подталкивает ее остаться и сесть напротив. Чувство голода отходит на второй план.

— Что не так? — интересуется она, запоздало осознавая, как только слова слетают с губ, что это самый бестолковый вопрос, который она может задать ему.

Он тоже замечает это, о чем не преминует сообщить ей своим тоном:

— А как ты думаешь, что не так? Я только что махнул рукой на все над чем работал. Дай мне, по меньшей мере, парочку дней поскорбеть об этом.

Весь его вид говорит о том, что разговор окончен, но, едва Рей делает попытку встать со стула, он продолжает:

— Ты сбила меня с пути, тебе ведь это известно?

— Я? — Рей наклоняется вперед, чтобы он мог прекрасно видеть скептическое выражение ее лица. — Если правильно припоминаю, я была вполне довольна своей жизнью на Ди’Куаре. Ты сам явился за мной и похитил меня, поэтому тебе стоит посмотреть в зеркало и увидеть там человека, сбившего тебя с пути.

Глянув в ее сторону, Кайло мотает головой, прежде чем снова уставиться в одну точку.

— В то время со мной все уже было кончено. Вряд ли я понимал это тогда. Мне казалось, я держал все под контролем.

Рей медлит с ответом, не уверенная какие слова следует подобрать. Она думает о том, что хотела бы услышать от друзей, но вряд ли для Кайло они будут значить тоже самое. Для него они прозвучат пустым звуком. И Кайло ей не друг. Правда, Рей не представляет, кто он ей.

— А может, тебе предначертано было оступиться, — произносит Рей, решившись высказать собственные нелегкие мысли. — Был ли ты счастлив на том пути? Неужели ты вправду считаешь, тебя там ждало большее счастье, чем-то, которое ты можешь найти здесь?

— Это не вопрос счастья.

— Тогда о чем это все?! — его слова причиняют ей боль. Рей невозможно понять, как можно добровольно выбрать невзгоды, службу монстру, предпочтя их любви и пониманию… Ради чего? Власти? — Чего ты пытаешься добиться от жизни, если не заботишься о счастье? — он молчит, и Рей надавливает дальше. — Что ты получал от хаоса и разрушения? Почему ты не видишь свет, зовущий тебя, почему не протянешь ему руку, а пытаешься уничтожить его? — она срывается на высокопарные слова, но уже не в состоянии остановиться. Не получая отклика, Рей решает попробовать нечто другое, что уже давно вертелось на языке. — Я знаю, в тебе есть добро, Бен.

Как внезапный щелчок, фраза резко привлекает его внимание. Переход от отстраненности к чистому бешенству занимает меньше секунды, и его глаза впиваются в нее.

— Нет, — чеканит он. — Ты не посмеешь это делать. Ты не будешь пытаться подобраться ко мне этим именем, это не сработает. Он мертв, и мертв очень давно. Какие бы домыслы ты не лелеяла о том, что можешь найти во мне, ты этого не найдешь.

— Я не поверю в это.

— Верь, чему хочешь. Ты ошибешься в итоге, — оба замолкают, и Рей терзают сомнения. Возможно, не стоило ничего говорить. Но ей не усмирить то, во что она искренне верила. Даже где-то внутри такого жестокого и бездушного человека, как Кайло Рен, все еще может жить частичка потерянного сына Хана и Леи.

До нее доносится издевательский смех, и она оборачивает к Кайло. Его темные глаза смеются, он кажется странно развеселившимся. Веселым, и при этом очень-очень мрачным.

— Ты думаешь о Бене Соло, будто знала его. Но это не так. Ты никогда не встречалась с ним.

Он был в ее голове. В  _ее_ голове, и каким-то образом Рей даже не заметила его. Правда, ее психическое состояние и так уже достаточно расшаталось, но как он сумел сделать это так гладко, особенно, когда с виду ему еще хуже, чем ей.

— Мне рассказывали о нем, — твердо отвечает она. — И я знаю, что глубоко внутри…

Кайло не дает ей договорить.

— Нет ничего внутри. Я вовсе не невинный человек, заключенный в шкуру демона! Ты слышала обо мне от скорбящей родительницы и мягкосердечного дяди, — он усмехается под нос и качает головой. — Все они ослеплены родственной любовью. Спроси у кого другого, каким был мальчик по имени Бен Соло. Спроси своего друга По Дэмерона, он знал меня, — она встречает взгляд Кайло. Тот подрагивает, словно они находятся под шквалистым ветром, бушующим снаружи, а не в уютной теплой комнате. — Во мне появился изъян намного раньше, чем я стал Кайло Реном, Рей. Я отлично умел притворяться хорошим мальчиком. Мне отчаянно хотелось обладать внутренней добротой, которая так свойственна людям вроде тебя и моего дяди Люка. В юности это сильно волновало меня, прежде чем я принял себя таким, какой я есть, — он прикрывает глаза, а затем вытягивает перед собой сжатые вместе ладони. Металлический экран очага поворачивается, следуя движению его пальцев, и звенящий звук отдается в ушах Рей. — Сейчас я не знаю, кто я.

 _Я знаю._ Слова сжимаются в горле Рей, но она не в силах произнести их. Вместо этого, она кладет руку поверх его и медленно опускает их вниз. Кайло смотрит на их соединенные руки, а затем переводит на нее повлажневшие глаза. Его вид вызывает у нее панику, и его губы слегка приоткрываются, будто он готов что-то сказать, но из спальни раздается требовательный плач, и Рей отнимает руку обратно.

— Кое-кого не заботит, кем ты являешься, — говорит она, вставая и направляясь на кухню. Достав хлеб, она начинает резать его, наблюдая, как Кайло поднимается со стула и направляется к Эш.

Намазав земляничный джем, она устраивается за столом, глядя на вернувшегося Кайло, прижимающего к себе малышку.

— Просто хотелось переодеться, — бормочет он, касаясь губами головы дочери. — И на руки, как мне кажется.

Он усаживается обратно к огню, и Рей следит за ними уголком глаз, наполняя стакан водой. Кайло кажется успокоился за эти несколько минут. Он даже еле слышно напевает что-то, пока малышка засыпает на своем самом любимом месте. Рей откусывает кусочек и слышит, как вдруг пение прекращается. Голос Кайло становится низким, когда он обращается к ней.

— Я собирался убить ее. И тебя.

Слова больно бьют Рей, разносясь по всему телу, вызывая тошноту, но она сдерживается, успокаивая себя еще одним кусочком хлеба. Она уже знала это, но услышать вслух оказалось гораздо хуже.

— Но ты не убил, — умудряется выговорить она. — Ты столкнулся с Тьмой и отверг ее.

— Я просто передумал, — продолжает он, словно и не слыша ее. — Я ушел из своей комнаты с полным намерением просто… Просто зарезать вас обеих во сне.

Эта беседа определенно одна из самых жутких, в которых Рей доводилось участвовать, но она чувствует, что эта тема должна была прозвучать. _Надо дать ему выговориться._ Она откладывает еду на тарелку и возвращается к своему месту напротив Кайло. Он не смотрит на нее, словно не может оторваться от очага, наблюдая за небольшими огоньками вокруг горящих веток.

— Что остановило тебя?

— Не знаю. Слабость.

— Нет. Не она. Что на самом деле остановило тебя?

Ей кажется, он не намеревается отвечать, потому как после ее слов молчит довольно долго. Единственный звук, оставшийся в комнате — треск горящих веток и тихое сопение ребенка, заснувшего на отцовском плече.

— В моей жизни, — произносит он спустя долгое время. — Было так мало вещей, которые действительно заставляли меня… Мне нечасто приходилось выбирать. Я жил жизнью, где я в конечном итоге подчинялся воле кого-то другого, потому что мои собственные решения были зачастую… Беспорядочными. Я не доверял себе. Но что-то в тебе, и в ней перехлестнуло мое недоверие к себе моей собственной волей, — он сделал паузу. — Убийство моего отца не заставило меня чувствовать себя сильнее. А это почему-то помогло. Просто смотря на нее, я чувствую себя потрясенным. Поэтому я не смог сделать это. Довольно эгоистично, предполагаю. Но не знаю, смог бы я жить в галактике, где я бы совершил это, или в галактике, где вас бы больше не существовало.

Никто из них не может произнести ни слова после этого. В очаге догорает огонь, еда оставлена забытой на столе, и все трое медленно отдаются объятиям сна, пока лучи восходящего солнца медленно проникают сквозь оконный проем.


	8. Chapter 8

У Рей широкая улыбка, которой она дает волю в моменты искреннего счастья. Ее глаза слегка щурятся под приподнятыми бровями, и внезапно на пол-лица обнажаются зубки, диковатым образом, не светись она подлинной радостью.

Кайло даже об этом не знал до последних нескольких недель, что они провели под одной крышей.

Она никогда не была по-настоящему счастлива рядом с ним — сейчас он это понимает. Страстная, жаждущая, впечатлительная — но никогда настолько открытая, в таких приподнятых чувствах, которым свободно поддается теперь. Это пленяет его, как и все, касающееся ее. В его голове целый список подобных маленьких моментов.

Ливень прекращается, и наступает их первый поистине теплый, солнечный день. Рей сразу хочет поплавать, но Кайло с ребенком садится на берегу. Он изрядно нервничает, когда она первый раз опускается под воду — на ее родной планете одни пустыни, и откуда ей уметь хорошо плавать, и ему надо оставаться начеку, на случай, если вдруг она начнет тонуть — но она выплывает мгновением позже, с облепившими голову волосами и довольно светящимся лицом.

Одним днем они решают попробовать применить Силу для ловли рыбы. Кайло закатывает штанины, чтобы стоять в воде, но по неизвестной причине тут же поскальзывается и погружается под воду с головой. Он не выражает недовольства, ведь ему нравится слышать ее смех, но все равно, не говоря ни слова, гневно следует обратно в дом. Просто из принципа.

Когда они начинают исследовать приобретенный корабль, то находят головидео, видимо оставленные прежним владельцем. Включив их, они сразу понимают _особенный жанр_ этих самых головидео. Рей закрывает руками глаза, и все, что видит Кайло: ее обнаженные зубки, пока она задыхается от смеха.

Как-то, проходя мимо ее спальни, до него доносятся странные завывания Рей. Устроившись на кровати, она лежит на животе перед Эш. Когда Рей замечает его, стоящего в дверях, то приглашает зайти и снова обращает взгляд к малышке. Рей испускает грозный рычащий звук, и глазки Эш широко распахиваются, прежде чем зажмуриться, пока она пытается издать ответное маленькое рычание. Рей от души хохочет и снова оборачивается к Кайло, улыбаясь той самой улыбкой.

Так происходит не каждый день, или даже через день, но такие дни случаются, и Кайло бережно помнит каждый из них.

 

— Нам надо начать тренироваться.

Рей опускает ложку с фруктовым пюре и вопросительно смотрит на него. Это первый раз, когда она пробует накормить Эш твердой пищей, но не все идет гладко, о чем свидетельствуют светло-фиолетовые пятна на лицах. Рей вытирает щеку, стирая кусочки фруктов, но все еще красуясь фиолетовым пятном.

Кайло кладет на стол свой световой меч.

— Тренироваться с этим? — Рей вспоминается собственное оружие, оставленное в безопасности в ее комнате на базе, и чувствует желание снова ощутить его тяжесть в руке. Было бы неплохо потренироваться. Ей вовсе не хочется разлениться, ведь она так давно не практиковалась. — Не уверена, смогу ли я упражняться с этой трещащей штуковиной. Скорее убью себя. Даже не представляю, как ты им пользуешься.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты привыкла к нему, — настаивает Кайло. — На случай чрезвычайных обстоятельств. Если тебе придется защищаться. Каким бы мирным не казался этот остров, нас до сих пор разыскивают. Мы не можем позволить себе расслабиться или стать самоуверенными, — его взгляд пылко горит, он явно давно размышлял об этом. — Я могу обучать тебя.

В воспоминаниях она заново видит молодого рыцаря в черном, с растрепанными, мокрыми от снега волосами, его взбешенное лицо освещает зарево от скрещенных мечей. _Тебе нужен учитель!.._

А глазами Рей наблюдает перед собой молодого человека в темных штанах и синей рубашке, с короткими, влажными после душа волосами, собирающего кусочки фруктов, упавшие на пол.

 

Кайло с Эш отходит в сторону, и Рей активирует его, красный луч, пронзающий воздух. Его вид все еще заставляет ее вздрагивать, пусть даже она держит его в собственных руках. Этот световой меч, как и человек, им владевший, некогда был ее врагом. Он запросто мог оборвать ее жизнь. А сейчас он передал его добровольно, продолжая выжидательно смотреть на нее

— Странные ощущения, — Рей хмурится в замешательстве, делая несколько пробных взмахов в воздухе. — Кажется, будто… Будто у меня в руках связка световых мечей. И они постоянно смещаются, — она качает головой. — Да как ты вообще _сражаешься_ этой штукой?

— Кристалл с трещиной, но это не делает его хуже любого другого, — начинает объяснять Кайло. — Старайся чувствовать не трещину… Наполни его Силой. Сосредоточься на том, каким образом он работает, — его глаза полны страсти, пока он направляет движения Рей.

Она пытается сконцентрироваться на Силе, но разум упорно продолжает проецировать картинку, от которой она не в силах избавиться: мальчик не старше пятнадцати, дрожащими руками, полный ярости, гнева и страха, конструирует собственный световой меч с треснувшим кибер-кристаллом.

_Это мое. Это для меня._

Он нестабилен, но могущественен. Он использовался, чтобы сокрушать жизни, но теперь он может стать их спасением.

 

Они практикуются схожим путем большую часть дней. Иногда с мечом, иногда тем, что вырезали из палок, иногда просто врукопашную. Приятно иметь какое-то дело. Рей ловит себя на том, что каждое утро с нетерпением ждет их тренировок. Кайло выглядит невероятно расслабленным, пока они вместе, словно теряясь в физической близости действий. Это не первый раз, когда Рей видит его таким, и порой это отвлекает, особенно когда он без рубашки, весь вспотевший и слегка ухмыляется в ее сторону. И в эти минуты, он реализует свои самые успешные удары.

Иногда они останавливаются на середине спарринга, если малышка нуждается в них или надвигается один из частых дождей. У Рей как раз намечается выпад в левое плечо Кайло, когда раздается хныканье Эш, и оба родителя немедленно бросают свои позиции.

— Думаю, хватит на сегодня, — Рей поднимает дочь, и они начинают путь вверх по тропинке к дому. Они идут в тишине, но, по правде говоря, это весьма уютная тишина. Такая тишина между ними не редкость, поскольку Кайло не привык к бессмысленной болтовне, и Рей это устраивает. Она выросла в одиночестве. И ценит, когда он в конце концов решается заговорить.

— На что ты надеешься для нее? Когда она станет постарше?

Его взгляд обращается к Эш, дремлющей на материнском плече.

— Я всего лишь хочу для нее счастья, настоящего, — отвечает она, прижимаясь щекой к волосам малышки. — И еще безопасности. И добра.

Есть другие вещи, которые Рей не произносит вслух, тайные страхи, остающиеся невысказанными, но ей известно, их не требуется озвучивать.

— О чем именно я намеревался спросить, — продолжает Кайло, выпрямляясь и глядя вперед. — Так это прочишь ли ты ей судьбу джедая? У меня нет сомнений, она продемонстрирует удивительную силу, когда станет старше. Ее семейная история не предполагает иного.

Что-то в рассуждениях о потенциальных возможностях Эш заставляет Рей напрячься. Она еще _крошка_ , ей пять месяцев отроду, зачем так необходимо спекулировать о ее будущем? Конечно, она размышляла о нем, но все же пытается отмахнуть неизбежное в сторону. Несмотря на ту радость, что Рей получала от обучения у Люка Скайуокера, мысль о дочери, приступающей к подготовке джедая, заставляет ее чувствовать себя нехорошо. Частью виноваты подсознательные страхи темного наследия Эш, но частью — понимание непреложной необходимости обучения. Тех свершений, которых будут ждать от маленькой девочки, такой маленькой и невинной.

— Если она сама пожелает, — выговаривает Рей наконец. — Не хочу, чтобы она чувствовала себя загнанной. Сейчас, пока нас трое, все так просто, но мне неизвестно, что произойдет, когда мы вернемся к остальным.

Упоминание «остальных» заметно докучает Кайло, и он опускает взгляд вниз.

— Я не собираюсь присоединяться к Сопротивлению.

— Тебе не нужно сражаться, — убеждает Рей, словно в ее силах решить судьбу бывшего ужаса Первого ордена. Ей довелось провести множество бессонных ночей, представляя, что случится однажды с их возвращением — реальные и неосуществимые мечты. Она никогда не старается задержаться на неприятных, но пытается удержать те, дразнящие своим теплом, прежде чем провалиться в состояние между сном и явью, надеясь обратить их в сны.

У Кайло другая точка зрения.

— Что, как ты думаешь, ожидает меня по прибытии к твоим друзьям? — спрашивает он. — В Сопротивлении? Я их враг. У них есть полное право привлечь меня к трибуналу за военные преступления. По меньшей мере, меня заключат в тюрьму и, вероятней всего, казнят, — с этими словами он легко прикасается к руке Рей, забирая ребенка из ее объятий. Рей с готовностью позволяет ему, наблюдая, как Кайло крепко прижимает Эш к груди. Он держит ее как величайшую драгоценность, но Рей начинает замечать в его чувствах нечто, будто он пытается насладиться этим наперед. Кайло оставляет поцелуй на голове дочери и затем смотрит Рей прямо в глаза. — Не забывай, что я совершил, Рей.

— Я ничего не забыла, — отвечает она. — Но уверена, генерал…

— У моей матери нет абсолютной власти, — Кайло не дает ей договорить. — И даже если она у нее есть, вряд ли мое присутствие окажется желанным. Не думаю, что бойцам Сопротивления захочется жить рядом с монстром.

— Тогда куда нам идти?

Рей уже подходит к двери, но, обернувшись, не находит рядом Кайло. Он остановился за несколько шагов и всматривается в нее потрясенными глазами.

— Ты… Хочешь сказать, ты останешься со мной? Даже если бы обстоятельства не заставили нас быть вместе? Даже, когда у тебя есть возможность вернуться к своим друзьям?

Рей чувствует, как на лицо наползает румянец. Слова слетели с губ так просто, потому что эти размышления стали для нее обыденностью. Но ни в одной из ее фантазий, осуществимых и нет, она никогда не оставляет Кайло позади. Теперь, застигнутая его вопросом врасплох, она вдруг понимает, он, вероятно, не делал схожих выводов. Что вопрос о будущем Эш не только разговор — он предполагает, для него там нет места.

— Ты ее отец, — говорит Рей. — Ты должен присутствовать в ее жизни.

— Ты не всегда так считала.

— Кайло, — начинает она, произнося его имя с теплотой. — Тебе известно, сейчас все изменилось.

Они никогда не говорили об этих переменах, но Рей убеждена, он имеет право знать. Не касаясь прочих аспектов, он — хороший отец. Однажды Рей сомневалась, сумеет ли он полюбить Эш, но теперь она знает это наверняка. Настолько, что даже спрашивать о таком смешно. Ей не представить, как можно забрать от него Эш.

— Рей.

Черты его лица выглядят смягчившимися, когда она поворачивается на голос.

Его рука внезапно оказывается на ее щеке, и, забыв о благоразумии, Рей позволяет себе закрыть глаза и сильнее прислониться к его ладони. Пальцы кружат вокруг ее подбородка, пока не приподнимают лицо, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. Его зрачки расширены, и весь его вид кажется безумным, но в его безумии на этот раз нет ничего пугающего. Нет и есть, все разом. С прерывистым вздохом она позволяет себе окунуться в его взгляд, пока его лицо приближается к ней. Кайло намного выше ее, но в этот миг он невероятно возвышается над ней, и между ними расстояние в целую вечность. И в эту вечность к ней приходит понимание, что он вот-вот поцелует ее, и в секунду, когда его губы накрывают ее, проходит тысячелетие.

Рей чувствует, как он обнимает ее за талию, притягивая к себе, а Эш остается прижатой к ним обоим. Едва ли Кайло когда-то целовал ее так нежно. Она вдыхает этот поцелуй, обхватив его за шею, и ей не хочется открывать глаза, не хочется неизбежного момента, ждущего ее после. Если бы только эта секунда длилась вечно, когда вся вселенная Рей кружится вокруг нее прямо здесь и сейчас, прижатая к ее коже.

Всему приходит конец. Губы Кайло оставляют ее, но он продолжает прижимать ладонь к ее щеке, опускаясь к шее, прежде чем вернуться к лицу снова. Он выглядит таким серьезным, таким полным надежды, что Рей не находит слов.

— Я… Я не могу, — она слышит, как слова срываются с ее губ, прежде чем осознает, что произнесла их. Ладонь Кайло сразу напрягается и скользит обратно к нему. Все воодушевление пропадает с его лица, уступая место привычной опустошенности.


	9. Chapter 9

_Когда она кончает, ее руки притиснуты к холодному металлу стены, а глаза крепко зажмурены. Она чувствует, как парой секунд позже он присоединяется к ней, чувствует прохладу его обнаженного торса, прижатого к ее спине. И это вызывает волну приятных ощущений. Хотя не следовало бы._

_Он не покидает ее сразу — прислоняется, почти навалившись, пряча лицо в ее растрепанных волосах, выводя пальцем бессмысленные узоры на животе. Рей отстранено размышляет, если она свалится на кровать, упадет ли он вместе с ней? — его тело, кажется, слилось с ее, и бережные прикосновения его руки излучают пугающее напряжение._

_Он шевельнул головой, и Рей чувствует, как его губы касаются ее уха. В четвертый раз со времени их первого поцелуя, в третий, с тех пор как они сняли одежду, второй, когда Кайло вошел в нее, и в первый, ошарашивший ее жесткой отчаянной разрядкой — она поразилась: что же она творит. Секунда, секунда до того, как кто-то из них осмеливается сделать движение, они будто пьяны этим._

_Он целует ее затылок, позволяя рукам скользить по ее телу, ослабевающими прикосновениями опускается к бедрам, прежде чем тепло его ладоней полностью исчезает. Рей падает на матрас своей узкой постели, не находя сил даже поднять голову._

_До нее доносится шорох одежды, пока он одевается, стук тяжелых сапог, звук открывающегося механизма шлема. Все это время она лежит, не шевелясь, сжимая в кулачках простыню, думая о том, что наделала. Вина обрушивается на нее, ведь она совершила нечто настолько ужасное, и чувствует себя так прекрасно, как никогда в жизни._

_Внезапно позади раздается голос. Искаженный — не тот тихий, невероятно человеческий голос, шепчущий ей мольбы пару минут назад. Ждет ли он, что в этом обличье Кайло Рена, она сможет видеть его таким же как раньше, теперь, когда ей довелось услышать его отчаянные просьбы не переставать трогать его. Может, он считает, его формальная отстраненность окажется для нее плеском холодной воды в лицо, но Рей лишь становится его жаль. Потерянный ребенок, прячущийся за маской и фальшивым голосом… Сколько печали._

_— Я вернусь завтра. Возможно, ты передумаешь._

_Он уходит._

 

Он уходит.

Он уходит, не сказав ни слова, но Рей чувствует, как он рыскает по острову, уничтожая световым мечом невинные кусочки природы в приступах ярости. В конце концов она закрывается от него, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на насущных делах. Покормить Эш и включить воду в ванной — частая послеобеденная традиция после перехода Эш на обычную еду. Вода долго прогревается, поэтому Рей наполняет ванну только наполовину. Сойдет.

Опускаясь в воду, смывая грязь и пот, Рей испытывает невероятные ощущения, хотя до полного расслабления далеко. Эш усердно вертится, оказавшись в материнских руках, пытаясь увернуться от мочалки, смывающей с личика последствия обеда. Крепко держа ребенка, Рей зачерпывает воду чашкой, аккуратно поливая детскую головку.

Ведь она позволила ему тот поцелуй. Позволила и сегодня, и каждый раз до этого. Внутренний конфликт терзал ее и раньше, но сейчас ей уже хочется подавить причины, заставляющие ее сопротивляться. Она хочет его, он хочет ее, но отдаться ему теперь — значит перейти черту, вернуться после которой будет тяжело.

Раздумывая над этим, Рей продолжает сидеть в ванне, закончив с мытьем, пока вода не становится прохладной. Она тянется за полотенцем, когда слышит звук открывающей двери в гостиной. Вытерев себя и дочь, она оборачивает полотенце вокруг тела и вокруг головы, собираясь выходить.

У двери стоит Кайло. Он весь в грязи, словно валялся на влажной земле, и его светового меча при нем нет. Рей замирает, выпрямив спину. Не ее черед говорить первой. У него явно что-то на уме — его раздирает куча противоречивых мыслей, и Рей не закрыться от них, не выделить что-то конкретное, не разобрать их, пока он смотрит на нее.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Вопрос, наряду с напряженным взглядом, совсем не то, чего она ожидала после его дневной разрушительной вспышки. Он почти готов взорваться, что-то кипит прямо под поверхностью, и, если раньше Рей казалось, что она свыклась с его приступами ярости, то это затишье перед бурей выбивает ее из колеи.

— Что?

—  _Зачем_. Ты. Здесь? — повторяет он с нажимом на каждом слове, будто у нее не легкий ступор от его вопроса, а плохо со слухом.

— Ванну принимала.

— Не это… — его руки вцепляются в волосы жестом отчаяния, потом сжимаются в кулаки и обхватывают плечи. — Ты знаешь, я не это имею в виду. Что ты делаешь здесь? Со мной? Почему не вернешься на Ди’Куар к моей матери, Скайуокеру и твоим друзьям, к тем, кто будет обращаться с тобой гораздо лучше меня?

Рей узнает это, его краткий переход к рассуждениям, обычно переходящим в самобичевание. И понятия не имеет, сможет ли усмирить его перевозбужденное состояние. Почему-то вдруг это стало ее обязанностью.

— Я уже говорила, Кайло. Ты — отец Эш. Ты нужен ей.

— Почему ты лжешь мне?! Прекрати врать! — его голос полон бешенства, и, если бы не ребенок на ее руках, он бы уже орал. По сути все уже находилось на грани крика. Невозмутимость Рей начинает давать трещины.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы врала тебе о чем-нибудь, — произносит она, немного повышая голос. — И мне очень, _очень_ не нравится, когда меня называют лгуньей. Я сказала тебе правду.

— Конечно, — будь у него причина, его голос казался бы горьким. Вместо этого его слова звучат неуравновешенно, с вызовом. — Именно так. Я был полным идиотом, но раз уж начал, то могу копать могилу поглубже. Последние несколько часов я провел, осмысливая все, что я сделал. Я рискнул будущим и даже не сожалею о нем. Мне следует пребывать в трауре, но каждое утро я просыпаюсь с воодушевлением, встречая наступивший день. Надеюсь услышать плач Эш, чтобы иметь причину прийти к ней, взять ее на руки и быть с ней. Причину войти в твою комнату и увидеть, какая ты после сна теплая и раскрасневшаяся… Рей… — Кайло осекается, а его голос становится выше и выше, пока он не делает попытку успокоиться и взять себя в руки, облокотившись о стол. Наконец, он поднимает голову и смотрит на нее блестящим искренним взглядом, с треском проваливая попытку казаться равнодушным. — Я ведь мог посадить вас на корабль, позволить вам обеим сбежать, а сам остаться в Ордене. Но я не стал, мне невыносима была мысль о разлуке с вами. У меня даже мысли не было, что я мог бы остаться, пока мы не оказались _здесь_. Знаешь, почему? Не потому, что ты мать моего ребенка. Даже не из-за ребенка. Я здесь, потому что люблю тебя.

Эти слова. Они ложатся между ними как бластер на стол.

— Ты забрал меня, — выдавливает Рей после долгой паузы. — Ты похитил меня из места, где я была счастлива, в то время, когда я была так уязвима.

— Так ты ненавидишь меня из-за этого? — спрашивает Кайло. — Могу понять. Но разве это настолько непреодолимо? — он делает паузу. — Раз так, не думаю, что смогу остаться здесь, но и уйти тоже не могу. Не знаю, что мне делать.

— Нет, я не ненавижу тебя за это! Послушай себя, ты такой эгоист! — повышенный голос Рей окончательно переходит на крик. Она пытается справиться с собой, прикусить язык, вдохнуть пару раз для успокоения. — Я не ненавижу тебя за это, — повторяет она уже спокойнее. — И в этом проблема. Мне следует ненавидеть тебя за все, что ты сделал, но, вместо этого, я люблю тебя за те поступки, хорошие поступки, которые даже не могут начать перевешивать плохие, но по неизвестной причине не могу заставить разум быть последовательным.

— Значит, тебе не наплевать на меня?

Его голос становится легче, он на самом деле удивлен. Рей замечает, как он внимательно вглядывается в ее лицо, неуверенный в прозвучавших словах. И понимает, насколько ошеломляюще очевидной стала в ее слабости к нему. Еще двадцать секунд назад Кайло _не знал_ о ее настоящих чувствах. О том, как она грезит о его прикосновениях, сколько ночей провела, раздумывая, не войти ли в соседнюю комнату и не лечь в его кровать, просто поспать, прижавшись к горячей груди как когда-то раньше. О том, как наблюдала за ним и их дочерью, чувствуя, как в груди что-то переворачивается, заставляя сердце биться в два раза чаще.

— Да… — просто признается Рей. — Но еще мне страшно. Я видела, на что ты способен. Я была в твоих мыслях и знаю, что у тебя на сердце. Я знакома с тьмой, которая живет в тебе, и даже представить не могу, как ты с этим живешь. Мне хочется доверять тебе и себе самой, — она крепче прижимает к себе Эш. — Я не могу избавиться от мысли, что когда-нибудь ты можешь причинить нам вред.

— Мне никогда не стать хорошим человеком вроде тебя, — Кайло кладет ладонь ей на грудь, там, где рядом бьется сердце. От его прикосновения по ее телу пробегает дрожь, когда кончики пальцев задевают влажную кожу над полотенцем. — Во мне так много тьмы, но это не значит, что я использую ее, чтобы причинить боль. Я могу попытаться для тебя. Я никогда не хотел пытаться для кого-то, но для тебя и нее? Я мог бы. И я сожалею о тех случаях, когда делал тебе больно. Я лучше умру, чем сделаю так снова. Я хочу, чтобы ты сама убила меня.

— Я — плохой человек, — шепчет Рей.

— Сказал же тебе, хватит лгать, — Кайло притягивает ее ближе, укладывая ее голову себе на плечо, прислоняясь подбородком к ее волосам. — Ты — хороший человек, и ты делаешь меня лучше, — его губы в ее волосах, а его сильные руки вокруг нее. — Я был убежденным эгоистом, но, боюсь, это часть моей натуры. Ты нужна мне, окликать меня, когда я такой. Мне хочется попытаться забыть это.

Он отстраняется, забирая мокрого ребенка из ее рук, и Рей сразу чувствует его отсутствие и приток прохладного воздуха на коже.

— Почему бы тебе не одеться? — мягко предлагает он. — Я уложу ее, пока ты одеваешься, потом приду, и мы поговорим.

 

Одевайся и поговорим.

Рей натягивает серую тунику, не заморачиваясь чем-нибудь еще. Растирая полотенце на голове, она распутывает его, позволяя влажным волосам свободно упасть на плечи. Она садится на край кровати, пальцами пытаясь расчесать спутанные пряди, пока они не выпрямляются, оставляя мокрые пятна на ткани. Закрывая глаза и прислоняясь к спинке кровати, она просто ждет.

Проходит какое-то время, и Рей слышит, как открывается дверь, и входит он, прислоняясь к косяку, не сводя с нее глаз. Его взгляд окутывает ее как теплое одеяло. Она никогда не чувствовала себя так, и ей нужна пара секунд свыкнуться с ощущением уверенности. Раньше она никогда не была уверена, кто они друг другу, но сейчас — так приятно и легко, когда он подходит к ней, протягивает руку и заправляет мокрые волосы ей за ухо. И улыбается. Рей и не думала, что увидит этот день, и улыбается ему в ответ.

— Она уже спит?

— Она спит, — отвечает Кайло. Его рука, все еще в ее волосах, медленно спускается к щеке. Рей опять закрывает глаза, открываясь чувствам. _Расслабься_. _Прими это_. Тепло его ладони на коже — одна из самых прекрасных вещей, которые ей доводилось чувствовать.

Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее, забираясь на кровать с ее стороны. И она почти принимает это, пока внезапно мелькнувшая мысль не заставляет ее положить руку на грудь Кайло.

— Подожди! Подожди, стой!

Он замирает от ее порыва, ища ответ на ее лице, но Рей прикусывает губу и улыбается.

— Твоя одежда. Она грязная. Сними ее, прежде чем лечь в кровать.

За ее словами недвусмысленный намек. Они оба это понимают. Ухмылка, расползающаяся по лицу Кайло, говорит ей обо всем, он снимает рубашку, не отпуская ее взгляд кроме короткого момента, и, не глядя, кидает одежду куда-то. Рей слегка отворачивается, чувствуя, как невольно краснеет, удивляясь собственной реакции. Ведь это не первый раз, когда они занимаются этим. Их  _ребенок_ спит в соседней комнате.

Она узнает момент, когда его рука скользит ей под тунику, благоговейно дотрагиваясь до кожи, и чувствует отличия. Первые три раза подстегнули страсть, влечение и странная связь в Силе, которой не было имени… но, глядя, как Кайло медленно раздевает ее, Рей знает ее имя. Он уже говорил это в соседней комнате, и ей хочется услышать это снова.

Его губы такие теплые, и теперь она принимает их без колебаний. Это восхитительное чувство, и после нескольких секунд ей приходится отстраниться, судорожно вдыхая воздух и прислоняясь ко лбу Кайло. Он насторожен ее движением, так что она берет его руку, ободряюще сжимая.

— Я хочу этого, — подтверждает она, снова находя его губы. Да, на самом деле хочет. Их поцелуи становятся жестче, они оба полны жажды, и Кайло бережно укладывает ее на кровать. Он сдирает с нее тунику и бросает через плечо, не в силах оторваться от открывшегося зрелища. Он позволяет себе огладить ее бока, будто обрамляя нечто драгоценное.

— Смотрю на тебя, — шепчет он, проводя пальцем по растяжкам, покрывающим нижнюю часть ее живота. И Рей вдруг находит, что не стесняется их, у нее нет на это причин. Кайло наклоняется и целует ее там, затем поднимая голову и улыбаясь. Он касается губами другой стороны ее живота, опускаясь поцелуями ниже, пока не достигает того места, которое заставляет Рей задыхаться довольными вздохами. О, как давно ей не было так хорошо… Ничего похожего на рот Кайло между ее ног. Она заглядывает вниз и видит короткие темные волосы, пока он с энтузиазмом занимается ее промежностью.

Она чувствует толкнувшиеся в нее два пальца, и короткий удовлетворенный вздох, который она издает, когда он двигает ими, заставляет его поднять голову с наинахальнейшей усмешкой на лице. Со смешком она толкает его обратно, чему он радостно подчиняется. Разрядка настигает ее, расходясь волнами покалывающего удовольствия. Она плотно сжимается вокруг пальцев Кайло, томно наблюдая, как он достает их и сует в рот, обсасывая их.

— Было хорошо? — спрашивает он, присоединяясь к ней на ее подушке. Каким бы самоуверенным он не старался казаться, Рей чувствует, ему важно ее одобрение. И она дает его ему, целуя его лоб, его щеки, кончик его носа.

— Было, — ее голос звучит с возбужденным придыханием, и Рей едва узнает себя. — Но это не все, чего я хочу.

Она гладит его, ненароком задевая затвердевший член, и, закрывая глаза, Кайло почти стонет, утопая в близости.

Его глаза снова распахиваются, ища Рей.

— Ты уверена?

Она кивает, и он опять забирается на нее. Тянется к ее рукам, распрямляя ладони, соединяя их пальцы. Наклоняя голову, он глядит на нее сверху вниз.

— Ты прекрасна, — его голос дрожит. Он явно хочет что-то сказать, но не может. Вместо этого просто пробегает рукой по ее все еще влажным волосам, и затем снова сжимает ладонь, целуя ее лицо.

— Не заделай мне снова ребенка, — предупреждает Рей. — Я убью тебя.

— Не сделаю, не сделаю, — торопливо обещает он, его слова с трудом различимы. Он не может остановиться, чтобы не целовать ее снова и снова. Рей забирает у него руку, позволяя ему держать другую, и обхватывает его член. Кайло прячет лицо в ее волосах, покрывая горячими поцелуями ее шею. — Я так сильно хочу быть в тебе, — шепчет он. — Я люблю тебя. Я умру за тебя. Я никогда не хочу разлучаться с тобой…

Его слова пугают ее. Никто никогда не говорил ей подобного. Он сказал эти слова «я люблю тебя», и они забились глубоко внутри нее. Их эхо отдается чем-то, что обгоняет стук ее собственного сердца, замирая в груди, пока она едва дышит от нахлынувших чувств.

_Он не хочет остаться без меня._

_Он никогда не оставит меня._

И Рей верит ему.

Она делает движение, направляя его внутрь, но не может решиться до конца. Другой страх слегка покалывает в груди, не страх в действительности, скорее опасение.

— Мы не занимались этим с тех пор, как она была у меня.

— Я буду нежен, — обещает он, уткнувшись ей в плечо, не в силах оставаться на месте, практически вылезая из кожи от желания быть с ней. — Я буду так нежен, и мы остановимся, когда тебе понадобится. Ты будешь чувствовать себя потрясающе, я просто… — он усеивает ее шею и плечи быстрыми поцелуями, опускаясь, обхватывая губами розоватый сосок, ласково массируя другую грудь. У Рей вырывается тихий стон, и она выгибается, пытаясь потереться об него.

Он пробегает кончиком языка вокруг соска, затем снова сжимая его губами, всасывая нежную кожу. Это знакомо, но совершенно разные ощущения заставляют Рей дернуться, посылая смущенными мысли наряду с более откровенными чувствами…

«Будь осторожен. Будь осторожен, не хочу, чтобы ты… Я все еще…»

Кайло исследует ртом впадинку между ее грудей. Он оставляет на ее коже влажную дорожку поцелуев, словно она драгоценность, которую нужно лелеять и баловать, и поднимает на нее потемневшие глаза.

— Хочешь быть сверху? Может, так будет проще.

Рей кивает, и Кайло скатывается с нее и ложится на спину, занимая ее место, пока она забирается на него. Наклоняясь над ним, она чувствует собственную влагу на подтянутой коже его живота. Она восхищенно проводит руками по его груди. Один раз она видела его полностью обнаженным, в тот, последний раз, и сейчас ей хочется смотреть на него бесконечно. Ей нравится возможность видеть его _всего_ , проводя пальцами по всему его телу, наблюдая, что делают с ним ее прикосновения.

— Рей, — рычит он, нетерпеливо роняя голову на подушку. Это блаженство, как сильно он ее хочет. С большой осторожностью Рей начинает опускаться на него, следуя собственному темпу. Поначалу немного больно, ведь прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он был в ней… Но, когда наконец их тела соединяются полностью, это чувствуется так естественно, так правильно, так сильно… Они неподвижны, глядя друг другу в глаза. А затем внезапно дружно смеются радостным смехом, и их губы с зубами сталкиваются вместе в неловком союзе, пока Кайло начинает двигаться в ней. Он с силой сжимает ее бедра, будто она нечто невесомое, что нужно держать крепче, иначе рискуя потерять.

Когда разрядка настигает ее, рука Кайло путается в ее волосах, его губы в одном горячем дыхании от нее, а ее глаза широко раскрыты, впитывая каждую детальку этого страстного мгновения — как он кусает губу, разгоряченный румянец на его щеках и невыразимую нежность во взгляде.


	10. Chapter 10

Кайло не может спать вытянувшись. У него слишком высокий рост и, если он пробует выпрямиться, его ноги свисают с кровати. Вследствие этого он устраивается, извернувшись на боку, занимая место, где предположительно могли бы находиться ноги Рей. Во сне он часто двигается, и, если Рей просыпается, заснуть ей уже не удается.

Из-за этого, когда Рей открывает глаза среди ночи и не находит гигантской ноги, упирающейся ей в голень, она садится, чувствуя легкую тревогу.

В комнате темно, за окном ночь, и единственное живое существо возле нее — это младенец, сладко спящий на спине. Убедившись, что Эш в порядке, Рей поднимается на ноги. В спальне пусто — их новая спальня, куда они перебрались и где спят сейчас, раньше принадлежала Кайло. Она осматривает гостиную без беспокойства, но с какой-то неловкостью отыскивая его взглядом.

Он снаружи.

Прислонившись к дверному косяку, она наблюдает за ним сонными глазами.

— Думала, ты ушел.

— Нет, не думала, — продолжая сидеть на земле, он поднимает голову на звук ее голоса и встречает ее кривоватой усмешкой. Он разводит ноги, прочерчивая каблуками линию в грязи. — Присоединяйся, — он подает ей руку, и Рей принимает ее. Не удосужившись одеть штаны, оставаясь только в длинной ночной рубашке, она с крайней осторожностью садится на землю. Трава влажно холодит кожу, в то время как две длинные руки обхватывают ее, и Кайло кладет подбородок ей на плечо.

— Еще же ночь, — шепчет Рей, хоть они и единственные жители острова. Просто это время суток слишком располагает к тихим разговорам. — Так ради чего мы вылезли из кровати?

Он отвечает коротким поцелуем за ее ухом. Рей вздрагивает, слегка подаваясь вперед. Его губы следуют по ее шее к открытому участку кожи в воротнике. И еще от него исходит тепло — единственное, что согревает ее в холоде ночи.

— Хочу тебя вечно, — бормочет он ей в кожу.

— И я у тебя есть, — отвечает Рей, со вздохом позволяя себе откинуться ему на грудь, пока кончики его пальцев легко проводят по длине ее руки. Он бегло сжимает ее пальцы, потом поднимается выше к предплечьям и обратно, чтобы спуститься к подолу ее ночнушки. Аккуратно отодвинув ткань, он просовывает руку между ее ног.

Рей выгибается от его движения, и Кайло опускает руку ей на плечо, удерживая на месте. Другой, бережно оглаживает вход двумя пальцами и проникает внутрь.

— Ты у меня есть, — негромко повторяет он, начиная медленно и дразнящее двигаться внутри нее. Рей улыбается, пытаясь прижаться к нему сильнее, но Кайло держит ее прямо. — Ты здесь и сейчас в моих руках, — от того, как он прикусывает зубами кожу на ее шее, у нее вырывается тихий всхлип. — Даже не знаю почему. Ты прекрасна, ты так прекрасна, когда я заставляю тебя кончить, когда ты кончаешь сама. Не представляю, почему ты позволяешь касаться себя. Я не заслуживаю, совсем не заслуживаю быть здесь с тобой, я…

— Нет, — останавливает его Рей, вытягивая из себя его руку и пересаживаясь к нему лицом, так, что ее ноги обнимают его бедра. Она проводит руками сквозь его лохматые волосы, после сжимая щеки. — Мы не будет делать это так.

Его дыхание становится тяжелым, он явно сидел здесь в одиночестве, чтобы в очередной раз измучить себя сомнениями. Рей легко кладет руку ему на грудь, подталкивая его на мокрую траву.

— Я здесь с тобой, потому что люблю тебя, Кайло, — произносит она, проводя рукой по ткани, по его уже возбужденному члену, прежде чем вытащить его из штанов. Ощутив себя в ее руках, он крепко закрывает глаза. — Можешь, наконец, просто принять это?

— Нет, — он протягивает руки, приближая ее для поцелуя, и она принимает его, сливаясь с ним губами и зубами. Вероятно, его светлые штаны уже безнадежно испачкались травой, но она все сильнее вжимается в него. — Мне никогда не поверить, что я заслуживаю тебя, — слетает с его губ в короткие моменты, пока их на миг губы разлучаются. — Мне не избавиться от страха, что однажды ты покинешь меня.

Рей понятия не имеет, что ответить на это, ей никогда не удается подобрать правильные слова, когда он становится _таким_ , поэтому она просто показывает ему. Направляя его член, она опускается на него, начиная двигаться вверх-вниз, пока не теряется в чувстве заполненности. Она почти скачет на нем, позволяя сжимать собственные бедра до синяков, которые непременно появятся завтра… _Я всегда хочу быть с тобой… Всегда вместе с тобой… Почему ты не можешь поверить мне?.._

Порой его невозможно в чем-то убедить. В некоторые дни он кажется необычно счастливым, радостным и веселым, даже глуповатым. А в некоторые Кайло целует ее в лоб, обнимая до поры, пока не приходится выбираться из кровати, наигранными голосами рассказывая сказки Эш. В другие дни объятия превращаются в почти испуганные прижимания, и в эти дни она может обнаружить его в самом неожиданном уголке острова, всматривающимся вдаль, таким глубоко потерянным внутри, что Рей не знает, как достучаться до него.

— Было бы проще, не люби ты меня, — шепчет он в ее волосы, когда они оба окончательно выбиваются из сил. Он поднимается и сгребает ее в охапку, позволяя уткнуться себе в плечо, пока несет ее обратно в дом.

— Просто возвращайся к нам в постель, — ее голос кажется таким изнеможенным. — Все будет хорошо, — она касается губами шеи, вокруг которой обвиты ее руки. Никто из них не удосуживается переодеть испачканную одежду. Он бережно опускает ее возле Эш и ложится сбоку. Он держит ее все еще настороженно, но уже мягко положив руку ей на бедро. Он целует ее затылок, и вместе они проваливаются в сон.

 

Когда она просыпается следующий раз, ребенок не спит и нуждается в смене пеленок.

Запасные подгузники, которые Рей обычно держит в крайнем выдвижном ящике, отсутствуют на месте, и она припоминает вчерашнюю кучу белья, сваленную в гостиной, которую еще предстояло разложить и убрать. Со стоном она заставляет себя вырваться из теплой постели, где все еще спит ее семья, потягиваясь и зевая, покидая комнату. Переодеть ребенка, разложить белье, но готовить завтрак она не будет. Этим займется Кайло. Все равно он готовит лучше. У нее до сих пор не получается разобраться со специями и приправами, когда еда внезапно становится впечатлением, а не набором веществ для поддержания организма.

Рей входит в гостиную и вдруг понимает — она не одна. Рядом с креслом, на котором свалена выстиранная одежда, стоит Люк Скайуокер.

— Рей, — выдыхает он, и прежде чем Рей осознает, ее заключают в объятия. Такие теплые и знакомые, она теряется в них, едва понимая, что Люк действительно здесь. Так чудесно увидеть его здесь, и на секунду-другую после того, как он отпускает ее, она ошеломленно стоит на месте. Почему он тут?

— Я предвидел тебя здесь, — объясняет он. — Я видел сны и знал, где ты и, что ты в безопасности. Я знал, но тогда мне казалось, стоит доверять только собственным глазам, — он улыбается ей настолько мягко и добро, что вызывает у нее такую же ответную улыбку.

— Я надеюсь, нет ничего страшного, что мы прилетели сюда? — запинаясь, спрашивает Рей, собирая в себе силы на что-нибудь внятное. — Никакое другое место не пришло мне в голову.

Внезапно она вспоминает собственный наряд и безнадежно пытается натянуть рубашку ниже, прикрывая бедра.

— Конечно, ничего страшного, — соглашается Люк. — Я искренне рад увидеть тебя живой. Все так волновались. Тебя не было так долго, что мы решили… Но взгляни на себя, — и все же он что-то не договаривает, а что Рей может только предположить. Если Люк знал, где она, возможно, он знает и о Кайло тоже. Этот разговор она прокручивала в голове много раз, но сейчас не может подобрать подходящих слов. Все страхи, бывшие у нее «до», когда она объявила, что беременна ребенком Кайло, возрастают десятикратно. Ведь она не просто переспала с ним, а еще и влюбилась в него… Как это изменит отношение к ней дорогих ей людей?

Чувство стыда охватывает ее как позор, почти как предательство.

— Он тоже здесь, Учитель Люк, — тихо произносит она, и его лицо кажется огорченным, но он пытается оградить ее от этого, держа себя в руках. — Он не тот, кем был раньше.

— Боюсь, любовь может затмить твой взгляд, — говорит Люк. — Но еще мне известно — сила любви может изменить человека, и редко находится кто-то, окончательно переступивший точку невозврата. Думаю, все мы просто боимся переоценить наши надежды. Особенно моя сестра… Ей не вынести еще одного подобного удара.

Рей хочет рассказать больше, объясниться за все произошедшее, каким-то образом выложить на стол все, что у нее на сердце, чтобы все могли видеть, могли признать ее чувства настоящими и истинными, но не получает шанса.

Дверь в холл открывается.

Из спальни выходит Кайло — босиком, без рубашки, с растрепанной головой и ребенком под рукой. Это вероятно наименее пугающий вид, сопутствующий ему когда-либо, и еще это первый взгляд, который Люк Скайуокер бросает на него с тех пор, когда ему было пятнадцать, и он разрушил все своими руками.

Почти сразу она ощущает эмоции Кайло как свои собственные. Гнев, страх, смущение, безнадежность прокатываются по ней так резко, будто ей прострелили грудь. Ей страшно, и тьма поднимается в них обоих волнами, которые она отчаянно пытается усмирить. _Все хорошо, все хорошо, все будет в порядке._

— Мне нужно поговорить с моим племянником, — заявляет Люк. — Наедине, — обернувшись к Рей, он позволяет мрачному выражению на лице пропустить улыбку. — Думаю, есть кое-кто, припарковавшийся на пляже и мечтающий увидеть тебя. Финн рвался лететь сюда.

Перед Рей словно засиял свет при звуке имени друга. Она бросает взгляд на Кайло, пытаясь оценить все ли будет в порядке, если оставить их с Люком, но он кивает. Хватая чистую кофту и штаны из кучи неразобранного белья, она обнимает напоследок Кайло, вдыхая его запах. Ее не заботит, что Люк видит. Ее решение укоренилось в ее сердце, ей нечего скрывать.

— Я буду в порядке, — шепчет он ей на ухо, но Рей слышит трепет в его голосе. С неохотой отпуская его и бросая последний взгляд на Люка, она выходит наружу.

Ее ужасно подмывает подслушать их разговор, но это будет неправильно, поэтому она просто принимается одеваться.

Сердце бьется сильнее, пока она спускается по дорожке к пляжу. Она же увидит Финна! Прошло около шести месяцев, и одно воспоминание о Финне, сидящем на коленях и поющем глупые песенки ее животу, чувствуется таким далеким, почти исчезнувшим. Он все время был с ней рядом во время беременности, и мысль о том, что он никогда не видел Эш заставляет Рей на секунду замереть. Но она ускоряет шаг, сбегая вниз к припаркованному кораблю. Трап опущен и Финн стоит на его краю, постукивая ногой и настороженно озираясь по сторонам.

В мгновение, когда он замечает ее, его глаза широко распахиваются, и лицо озаряет самая широкая улыбка, которую доводилось видеть Рей. Они бросаются друг к другу навстречу, но она спотыкается в песке и врезается в него весьма болезненным путем. И все же Рей хохочет и прижимается к его плечу, пока он едва ли не душит ее в объятиях.

Он тянет ее назад, осматривает сверху вниз ее теперь стройную фигуру.

— Ты только посмотри, — присвистывает он. — В последний раз, когда я тебя видел… — его улыбка немного гаснет, но он продолжает смотреть ей прямо в глаза. В его взгляде глубокая печаль, опасения, беспокойство, накопленное за прошлые месяцы. — Рей. Малыш. Где малыш?

Рей трясет головой, снова улыбаясь, гладя его щеку и позволяя себе обнять его за шею.

— В порядке. Она в порядке, она очень красивая, она в доме с Люком и Кайло.

Он застывает.

—  _Кайло Рен здесь?_

Значит, Люк не сообщил ему. На лице Финна паника. Паника, смешанная с… яростью? На самом деле, чем дольше Рей смотрит на его лицо, тем более видит подступающий искренний гнев. Она настороженно касается его предплечья. Как ей вообще начать объяснять ему? Когда она видела Финна в последний раз, ее чувства к Кайло были иными. Она не ждет, что он поймет произошедшие с ней перемены. Едва ли Рей понимает их сама.

— Нечего бояться, — выдыхает она. — Он… Я и он прилетели сюда вместе.

— Нечего бояться, — повторяет Финн. — Нам сказали, он _убил_ тебя. И ребенка. Информация, которую нам сообщили…

— …была ложью. Он не убил нас. Он посадил нас на корабль и сбежал от Первого ордена вместе с нами, — она понимает его реакция справедлива, но чувствует нужду защитить Кайло. Возможно, это нечестно, Финн более чем кто-либо еще знает _Кайло Рена_ в отличие от Бена Соло, и понимает насколько тяжело сопоставить того человека с тем, кого не надо бояться. Ее сердце переполняется желанием рассказать все, но у нее все еще не хватает слов для этого.

_Боюсь, любовь может затмить твой взгляд._

— Мы провели похороны, — тихо говорит Финн, отводя взгляд. Он смотрит куда-то далеко в небо. — Для вас обоих.

— Мне жаль, — отвечает Рей, и что-то внутри нее слабнет и рассыпается от мысленной картинки Финна и остальных, собравшихся почтить ее душу и пустую могилу. — Но я была здесь. Мы, все вместе. Он сделал правильную вещь, Финн.

Он снова глядит на нее, будто она предала его, и за эти несколько бесконечно ужасных секунд Рей кажется, что она потеряла лучшего друга. Но затем он снова обнимает ее и сжимает сильнее чем раньше, так крепко, что Рей кажется, будто у нее вот-вот треснут кости, но она позволяет ему, поскольку это нужно и ей самой. Из всех объятий, которых ей не хватало, именно этими она упивается. Словно она снова обрела семью.


	11. Chapter 11

Люк сидит за столом, выжидающе поглядывая на стул напротив, полунамеком ожидая, что Кайло займет место там, чего тот так и не делает. Повернувшись к куче сваленной одежды и выискав нужные вещи, он начинает переодевать Эш. Все это время взгляд дяди не сходит с него, вызывая внутри чувство горечи. _Да, дядя, я могу дотронуться до чего-то, не оборачивая все в катастрофу. Я могу быть нежен, когда кто-то заслуживает нежности. Неужели настолько тяжело поверить, как существо вроде нее может исходить от меня?.._

Мысли подстегивают стук сердца, но отчасти Кайло и самому непросто поверить, как это могло случиться.

— Любовь отца к своему ребенку может стать могущественной силой.

Неужто такое начало он выбрал. У Люка Скайуокера всегда имелся талант изрекать неверные вещи в сторону Кайло, а до этого Бена. Отводя глаза, отказываясь встречаться с ним взглядом, Кайло концентрируется на натягивании штанишек на извивающегося ребенка. Ему не хочется говорить о Хане Соло с Люком Скайуокером. Ему не хочется говорить о Хане Соло вообще ни с кем.

— Да откуда тебе знать? — у Люка Скайуокера нет детей. _У него было много детей, пусть даже не по крови, которую ты пролил._ Это возвращает его ко вчерашнему сну, не дававшему ему заснуть, пока не пришла Рей. Он пытается выкинуть его из головы, слишком тревожные картины при свете дня.

— Однажды я любил тебя почти как сына.

— Я никогда не был тебе сыном. Я был твоим племянником, твоим падаваном, твоим вечным разочарованием, и я едва ли поверю, стал бы ты любить меня, не будь первого пункта.

— Кайло Рен, — медленно проговаривает Люк, вызывая невольную благодарность за это обращение. Кайло не придется слышать, как он выдыхает «Бен» тем самым раздраженным суровым голосом, который до сих пор может проиграть, копаясь в собственной памяти. — Я любил тебя, и это не было выбором вовсе, не более чем твой выбор любить ее, — он делает паузу. — Именно любовь моего отца была тем, что отвернуло его наконец от Темной стороны.

— И это все, о чем ты хотел поговорить? Все, чем хотел обратить меня в свою веру? — Кайло держит Эш подмышкой, открывая консерватор. Она рассматривает гостя круглыми и любопытными глазками, издавая веселые звуки и шевеля ногами. Кайло замечает, как Люк Скайуокер улыбается.

— Она похожа на тебя.

— Теперь это будет милая беседа о моем ребенке? — Кайло зачерпывает ложку рисовых зерен из банки, припоминая вчерашнее беспокойство, что запасы начинают подходить к концу. Теперь же, когда их обнаружили, вряд ли более это имеет значение. — Да, она похожа на меня, жаль разочаровывать тех, кто все еще вынашивает затянувшие надежды касательно ее отцовства.

— Она выглядит именно так, как выглядел ты в этом возрасте. Как ее зовут?

Кайло со стуком опускает миску, наконец встречая взгляд Люка.

— Может обойдемся без сентиментальной болтовни? Чего тебе надо от меня сейчас? Чтобы я исповедовался тебе, сказал, что сожалею о том, что сделал? — он возвращается к своему занятию, мешая кашу Эш с теплой водой. — Что изменит сожаление? Сожаление — бессмысленное чувство. Нет способа изменить прошлое.

Непрошенные воспоминания о былом сне снова подкрадываются к нему.

_Тревожный, залитый солнцем день, небольшая группа падаванов. Выражения на лицах — удивление и непонимание, обернувшиеся кромешным ужасом при первой встрече с Кайло Реном. Он прорезал свой путь сквозь них, как срезают виноградную лозу, словно они были ничем, не были людьми, а были лишь средством достижения цели. Он дошел до последнего, скорчившегося и такого маленького на земле, темные волосы торчали во все стороны, когда она подняла лицо. Смотря на него глазами Рей._

_— Папа, — умоляет она._

_Но его меч все равно замахивается._

Кайло хлопает тарелкой об стол и отправляет ее в сторону раковины, разбивая о стену. Осколки голубой керамики смешиваются с детской кашей. Обхватив себя, одной рукой он облокачивается о стойку и затем поворачивается, встречаясь с глазами Люка, пусть даже картинками его кошмара все еще кровили глаза.

— Как ты вообще находишься здесь? Как умудрился не убить меня, едва увидев?

Люк складывает руки на груди, и его спокойствие разжигает в Кайло ярость. Как и всегда. Спокойствие этого человека это то, что ему не подвластно было обрести, с детства переживая неудачи. Прежде чем пришло осознание силы, скрывающейся в страстях.

— Это то, чего ты хочешь от меня? Убить тебя?

— Не знаю, — ответ приходит быстро, потому что это правда. Одна половина Кайло желает смерти. Смерть сама по себе не страшит, он познал ее раньше. Из первых рук. Мертвец ходил под маской Кайло Рена, скрываясь под тяжелыми темными одеждами. Но отсутствие в жизни, отсутствие двух людей, которым вероятно будет лучше без него, заставляет его отшатнуться от этой мысли. Это эгоистично, его нужда приковывать себя к ним. Самоотверженность — еще одно достоинство, недоступное Кайло. — Нет.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Этого. Кайло хочет просыпаться в волосах Рей, наблюдать, как она расчесывает их и с заученной легкостью заплетает в три маленьких узелка. Он хочет заниматься с ней любовью, быть глубоко внутри нее. Он хочет вызывать у Эш веселый смех, будто он тот, кого можно любить, в ком нельзя видеть ничего, кроме источника любви и тепла.

_Но сумеешь ли ты стать таким? А может ты просто монстр, скрывающийся под маской человека?_

Кайло часто думает о кровавых следах, которыми мог запятнать дочь — невидимых, но осязаемых и влажных.

Люк издает низкий урчащий звук, и, хоть он и не произносит этого вслух, Кайло слышит его в воцарившейся тишине. _О, Бен._

— Отчего ты всегда сражаешься против собственных интересов? Есть люди, которые любят тебя. Которые хотят помочь тебе.

 _Помочь_. Кайло рассмеялся бы, будь у него возможность вызвать правильные чувства. Люди хотят использовать его. Использовать его могущество в собственных интересах.

— Я не присоединюсь к Сопротивлению.

— Почему?

— Если я сделаю это, и они не решат бросить меня в тюрьму или казнить, меня отправят убить Сноука. Они могут и Рей отправить. Мы погибнем. Я не готов умирать за Сопротивление. И определенно не позволю погибнуть за них Рей, — одна эта мысль вызывает у него бешенство. Он много раз представлял это, ведь кроме него, на кого еще может пасть эта обязанность? Ни у кого больше не хватит сил. Они с готовностью оставят Эш сиротой, если это поможет им выиграть войну.

— Ты возвратишься на базу Сопротивлению, будь на то твоя воля или нет, — говорит Люк, и Кайло чувствует, как сердце холодеет. Конечно, его заберут, он широко разыскиваемый военный преступник. Неужели он действительно ожидал, что даже сам Люк Скайуокер увидит в нем кого-то другого и позволит им продолжить их пародию на нормальную жизнь на этом островке? И все же, ему хотелось иметь хоть какое-то предупреждение. Знай он заранее, что прошлой ночи суждено было стать их последней здесь, он бы подержал Рей в постели немного дольше. Схватил бы за запястья и прошептал « _не уходи_ », целуя и вжимая ее в подушку.

— Когда ты примешь решение работать с ними, это будет целиком и полностью твоим решением, — добавляет Люк. Он так и продолжает смотреть на Кайло в раздражающей проницательной манере, и Кайло хочется, чтобы он хоть раз вел себя нормально. Озвереть в ярости, наорать. Мать бы так и поступила. Ее эмоции как океанская волна, зарождающаяся в гневе и грохоте, прежде чем рассеяться в спокойных водах, прокатившись по берегу. Кайло некогда с презрением относился к ее неспособности по-настоящему держаться за свой гнев.

— Тебе страшно, что она не простит тебя или что простит?

— Поступки, которые я совершил, не заслуживают прощения. Я никогда бы не решился искать его.

— Прощение это неравноценный обмен, — настаивает Люк, и Кайло отворачивается от него. Понятно, этот мягкосердный человек хочет тронуть его, _как он может желать приблизиться к нему, как вообще кто-нибудь может?.._ — Сердце твоей матери все еще болит по тебе. Увидеть тебя таким, с Рей, с вашим ребенком… Думаю, это поможет ей исцелиться.

Кайло хочет остаться здесь. Хочет остаться, спрятанным в мире, где их только трое и больше никого, никогда.

— А как насчет тебя? Что ты чувствуешь, думая обо мне?

— Я думаю, что совершил немало ошибок в твоей подготовке. У меня было достаточно времени поразмышлять над ними. Я не позволяю себе разделять ответственность за твой выбор, ведь в конечном счете он был только твоим, но я считаю, что не сумел защитить тебя так, как мог бы. Я не смог понять тебя. Я недостаточно внимательно отнесся к излишку темноты, кипящей внутри, из-за моей любви к тебе. Мне следовало догадаться.

— Что есть любовь? — ему бы почувствовать злость и ярость, но взамен единственным проснувшимся чувством остается болезненное ощущение глубоко в животе. Это физическая тошнота, и Кайло понятия не имеет, сколько еще сможет терпеть речи Люка Скайуокера. Он думает о любви, наполняющей его каждый раз при виде дочери. Любви одолевающей его, удивляющей, сжимающей, пока в легких не остается воздуха. Никто не любил его так. Он помнит детство. Помнит, помнит недоверчивые взгляды, шепотки, борьбу…

…объятия, мать, стоящую в дверях его спальни, отца, крепко держащего его за рулем старого спидера, улыбку Люка Скайуокера, произносящего « _я никогда еще не гордился тобой так, Бен_ ».

Тошнота усиливается. Кайло чувствует, словно приоткрывается дверь давно потерянной комнаты, и воспоминания набрасываются на него, нетронутые, покрытые тонким слоем пыли.

— Он наполнил твою голову ложью. Пожалуйста, позволь мне показать тебе истину. Вернись к нам добровольно, мы сумеем помочь тебе.

— То, что я сделал…

—…нельзя забыть. Но сейчас от тебя исходит больше света, чем когда я видел тебя маленьким мальчиком. Ты прячешь его за завесой темноты. Почему? В ней ты больше не находишь силы. Ты просто испуган, — Кайло боится, что старик попытается обнять его, но тот останавливается в нескольких шагах. Кайло ненароком интересуется, боится ли он его. Да, он — само спокойствие и безмятежность, но еще он — человек, знающий о том, что совершил Кайло. — Если не ради себя, сделай это ради них.

Его поражает внезапная потребность быть с Рей прямо сейчас. Свет его дяди заставляет его задыхаться, когда Рей согревает и умиротворяет его. Он ощущает себя слабым, едва удерживающимся на ногах, и из всех людей галактики _Люк Скайуокер_  — последний, перед кем он хочет быть таким.

 _Почему он стал твоим врагом? Что тебе в этом сейчас?_ Гнев, раньше казавшийся таким праведным, теперь становится по-детски жалким, когда Кайло пытается воззвать к нему. Все, некогда разделенное в его рассудке, чувствуется таким расслабленным и свободным внутри. Есть трещина, хаотично тянущая ребра, и он вспоминает, как сидел на коленях Хана Соло в рубке Сокола, чувство его ладони на щеке.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Кайло надрывающимся голосом, протягивая ребенка. — Пожалуйста, дядя, возьми ее.

Люк принимает ребенка, и Кайло отворачивается, почти спотыкаясь у двери. Ему нужно добраться до Рей. Она заставляет его чувствовать себя целым, успокаивая кричащий голос в голове.

Она уже здесь. Она быстро поднимается по тропинке, с раскрасневшимися щеками и нахмуренным в беспокойстве лбом. Рей здесь, именно тогда, когда нужна ему, обнимая и притягивая к себе, прежде чем он успевает произнести хоть слово. Она привстает на носки и целует его в висок. Ее свет — все, чего он желает, но Кайло понимает, ему не удержать его взаперти только для себя.


	12. Chapter 12

Оказывается, Финн неплохо ладит с детьми, хотя до этого момента он никогда не держал в руках ребенка.

Малышка сразу принимает его или, возможно, просто радуется, независимо у кого очутилась. У нее глаза Рей, и они широко распахиваются, воспринимая его, нового для нее человека. Того, кого она еще не видела. Во всем остальном, Финн не может не отметить, как она напоминает высокого задумчивого мужчину, застывшего в углу помещения. Его взгляд не сходит с Финна, но Рей мягко касается его руки, и внимание Кайло Рена обращается к ней. Финн не может не замечать их деликатные прикосновения, пока они тихо переговариваются. Весьма _странное_ зрелище.

Он в курсе о Рей, ее недолгом… как бы там ни было… с Кайло Реном, хотя сам особенно не разобрался в тех событиях. Она не была готова делиться информацией о случившемся во время плена, и Финн, само собой, не собирался расспрашивать. Его воспоминания о Кайло Рене, таком, каким он знал его по службе в Первом ордене, не отличались особой привлекательностью. Нынешний же Кайло Рен, со смятыми волосами и в льняных брюках, посматривающий на ребенка в руках Финна, будто последний в любой момент может сорваться с места… Финн понятия не имеет, что думать о таком Кайло Рене.

Поэтому Финн снова начинает разглядывать Эш. Ее вид вызывает теплые чувства, совсем непохожие на те, при первой встрече с ее матерью. Чувства, словно — словно _ты кто-то, кого я должен знать_ — гораздо чище и не такие… непростые, как с Рей, хотя суть оставалась той же.

Рей одаривает его улыбкой на пути в спальню, и его снова поражает, что она взаправду жива. Его скорбь была искренней — ее исчезновение стало сильным ударом. Кроме По, Рей была ему настоящим другом. И с ней все тоже было по-другому, более откровеннее. По — его приятель, но Рей…

— Я хотел бы подержать ее.

Финн оглядывается, натыкаясь на нависшего над ним Кайло Рена, и сразу возвращает ребенка. Малышка с радостью встречает отца, лепеча от возбуждения и размахивая ручками. Пожалуй, это самая ч _у_ дная вещь — наблюдать их вместе. Видеть Кайло Рена _чутким_. И то, как он рефлекторно покачивает Эш.

Им нечего сказать друг другу, поэтому они стоят в полной тишине. Они — те двое, которые, вероятно, никогда бы не пересеклись, если бы не забота об одном-единственном человеке.

Финн искоса наблюдает за Кайло.

— Ты любишь ее?

Это не должно было прозвучать, будто он защищает ее. Рей это не нужно, что она доказывала Финну не раз. Но это нужно ему.

Кайло кидает на него рассерженный взгляд. С Рей и их ребенком он может оставаться мягким и ласковым, но в присутствии других что-то внутри него ожесточается. Может, слабость.

— Да. Какое твое дело, FN-2187? — бросить вызов — целенаправленный выбор.

Но Финн противостоит простой улыбкой и покачиванием головы.

— Брось, не делай вид, будто мы тут сейчас не два предателя. Правда, сомневаюсь, чтоб они сильно пеклись обо мне.

Кайло нерешительно мнется. Ведь ему действительно неловко, понимает Финн, без темных шмоток и маски. Нельзя сказать, он выглядит безобидным — даже без Силы он явно в состоянии причинить немалый урон в рукопашной схватке — но в выражении его лица присутствует какая-то нерешительность. Может, услышав, как его назвали «предателем» — Финн помнит, как он орал на него, совершенно дико, пока преследовал их с Рей в снегах. Пожалуй, стоило поосторожничать с этой темой, но на самом деле ему плевать.

— Тебе стоит сражаться за нас, — говорит Финн. — Тебе пора расставить приоритеты. Первый орден захочет убить тебя и твою семью, а мы боремся против Первого ордена. Мы для тебя — лучшая ставка.

— Вряд ли мои мотивы совпадут с мотивами большей части солдат Сопротивления.

— Никто не говорит, что твои мотивы должны быть чисты, — настаивает Финн. — Все там по разным причинам. Будь то идеалы, или ты просто хочешь защитить дочь — не имеет значения. За нами будет твоя Сила, вот что идет в расчет.

Усмехнувшись, Кайло падает в кресло.

— Вы, похоже, вконец отчаялись, — между ними повисает тишина. Из соседней комнаты доносятся шаги Рей, и Эш что-то лепечет на коленях отца.

— Итак, предполагаю, мне следует извиниться за попытку убить тебя на Старкиллере?

— Не парься, — отмахивается Финн. — Я же тоже собирался убить тебя.

Все-таки весьма неловко перешучиваться с человеком, загнавшим тебя в больничку на долгий срок, да еще убившим на твоих глазах кучу людей, включая собственного отца. Ну, раз Рей может спать с ним, то почему бы и Финну не вести светские разговоры с Кайло Реном. Он доверяет ее рассудку, и, если она уверена, что он по-настоящему изменился, то Финн всегда за вторые шансы.

Но разговоры можно отложить, к ним возвращается Рей. В ее руках небольшая сумка и перекинутый через плечо ремень слинга.

— Думаю, собрала все, что нам понадобится, — поясняет она, копаясь в сумке. — Большую часть ее одежды я оставила, все равно она ей больше не налезает, — перехватывая Эш у Кайло, начиная устраивать малышку в слинг.

— Ты можешь заказать все необходимое, когда мы вернемся на базу, — предлагает Финн. — Уверен, проблем не возникнет.

На лице Рей читается явное сомнение.

— Может, нам удастся сделать остановку в пути, где безопасно? — интересуется она. — Эш частично на грудном вскармливании, но она привыкает есть твердую пищу, и нужно что-то, чем можно кормить ее в поездке. Вряд ли ваши пайки подойдут ребенку.

— Думаю, сможем, — не уточняя, отвечает Финн. — Я свяжусь с базой и дам им знать. Все равно надо сообщить, где мы, и что вы у нас.

Рей бросает быстрый взгляд на Кайло и снова возвращается к Финну.

— Не мог бы ты… Не мог бы не сообщать им о Кайло пока? Мне хочется попытаться объяснить все самой.

Финн кивает.

— Конечно, само собой.

В ответ Рей улыбается и, поцеловав Кайло в щеку, выходит из дома. Финн собирается идти следом, ведь ему надо отправить сообщение генералу Органе, но тут голос Кайло останавливает его.

— Знаешь, ты заблуждаешься.

Кайло глядит на него со странным выражением, но отнюдь не с ненавистью или злостью.

— Да? И в чем?

— Они все еще пекутся о тебе. О том, что ты представляешь. Если мои действия могут списать на иррациональность, то ты… Тебе полагалось подчиняться. А ты не подчинился. Если Первый орден не контролирует своих людей, то, значит, все было впустую.

Финн чувствует, как на лице расцветает сдержанная улыбка.

— Хорошо.

 

За всю свою жизнь Рей не доводилось видеть города, похожего на этот.

За иллюминатором царит ночь, когда они приземляются в ангаре, и огни Казема отлично видны, пока они спускаются по трапу. Из-за подсветки зданий и освещения центра города светло почти как днем.

— Думаю, нужные нам магазины открыты, — заключает Финн, прокручивая датапад. — Вряд ли это место когда-нибудь спит. Тут вполне нейтральная зона и полно народа, так что мы без труда сольемся с толпой.

— Меня никто особо не ищет, — напоминает Рей, затягивая пояс. — Я как бы мертва, помнишь?

Она оглядывается на Кайло, все еще сидящего босиком с ребенком на коленях. — Почему ты еще не оделся?

— Я останусь здесь с Эш, — поясняет он, и Рей чувствует короткий укол разочарования. Перед тем как они покидают корабль, он бережно целует ее на прощание, сжимая руку, пока их пальцы не разъединяются. Приятно было бы изучить город вместе с ним — им до сих пор не подворачивалось возможности сделать что-нибудь вроде этого вместе, просто погулять и повеселиться. _Вероятно, и впредь не подвернется_ , нашептывает злобный голосок внутри, но Рей сглатывает его как желчь. Конечно, она бы доверила Люку присмотреть за ребенком, но Кайло определенно не разделял бы ее энтузиазма.

Позднее, разобравшись с Финном с картой поездов, идущих в центр, она ловит себя на мысли, что рада решению Кайло. Всю жизнь Эш рядом с ней находится кто-то из родителей, не удаляясь дальше соседней комнаты. И то, что дочь именно с Кайло, успокаивает ее нервы.

Рей не в состоянии перестать думать о дочери, но предпринимает усилие отпустить беспокойство хотя бы ненадолго. И это оказывается несложно, с новыми впечатлениями, окружающими ее со всех сторон. Первым делом они с Финном посещают продуктовый магазин, и Рей пытается понять, какая детская еда выглядит достаточно знакомо, чтобы можно было накормить ею Эш. Мешки оказываются загружены под завязку, о чем можно было бы посожалеть, если бы не понимание, что остановок больше не предвидится. В итоге они тащат полные сумки позвякивающих транспаристиловых банок, по очереди передавая их друг другу.

— Так ты любишь его?

Они идут по многолюдной улице, стараясь не задевать прохожих набитыми пакетами. Музыка и тепло, огни и запахи льются из каждого здания, и огромное количество людей входит и выходит из них. Рей старается удержать оттягивающие руки сумки, одновременно пытаясь откусить кусочек мяса на палочке, предложенного Финном. Едва не уколов небо острием, она кашляет, пока Финн с извиняющим видом хлопает ее по спине. Рей с улыбкой отводит его руку.

— Я в порядке, в порядке! — она все-таки пробует кусочек перед ответом, смакуя сочетание специй и копченого мяса, прежде чем проглотить и кивнуть. — Правда. Только не проси меня объяснить! Не знаю, смогу ли вообще.

— Я определенно хочу узнать, что ты об этом думаешь, — посмеивается Финн, останавливаясь перед очередным прилавком с разноцветной сладкой пеной. Он заказывает чашечку темно-фиолетовой, и Рей качает головой, когда он предлагает ей ложку.

Понятно, скоро ей в любом случае придется объясняться перед множеством людей о том, как ее чувства к Кайло Рену вдруг стали такими как сейчас, но сейчас у Рей не хватит слов даже для ближайшего друга. Поэтому она просто еще раз кусает мясо и, взяв Финна за руку, ведет его в очередной магазин.

Здесь продают одежду, и Рей задерживает дыхание, пробегая пальцами по изящной ткани, обернутой вокруг манекена. Рей никогда не задумывалась о моде. Ее одежда всегда оставалась чисто практичной и, начиная со времени беременности, вдобавок стала свободной и широкой.

Она выбирает три новых наряда. Два из них разных оттенков кремового, бежевого и коричневого, в которых ей комфортно, из прочных и удобных тканей, более облегающего фасона, нежели вещи, что она носила раньше. Над третьим Рей задерживается надолго. Совершенно непрактичное платье, и она проходит мимо него раз пять, прежде чем сдается и берется его примерить. Оно сшито из матовой ткани яркого темно-синего оттенка, без рукавов, с высоким воротником и коротким разрезом у колен. Спереди прикреплены две диагональные полоски из более переливчатого материала: одна туманно-голубого и вторая цвета глубокого индиго.

Она покупает его.

Они просматривают кое-какие детские вещи, когда Рей исчезает на минутку в поисках уборной. На пути обратно она пропускает нужный поворот и находит себя в окружении завязок, ленточек и кружев.

Конечно, она в курсе — это нижнее белье, но оно в тысячу раз замысловатее, чем ее обычные обмотки на груди, и еще оно представлено в потрясающем спектре цветов. Она протягивает руку пропустить между пальцами шелк пары бирюзовых трусиков, но спохватывается, ощутив чье-то присутствие за спиной.

— Могу я вам помочь?

Рей разворачивается и обнаруживает в нескольких дюймах от себя высокого каземского продавца, хорошо сложенного, по меньшей мере, семи футов роста с аккуратно уложенными темными волосами. На его губах светится заученно вежливая улыбка.

— О, — Рей смущенно складывает руки на груди, словно сделала нечто непристойное. — Я просто… Знаете, просто смотрела.

Продавец аккуратно обходит ее, подцепляя пару, которую она только что разглядывала.

— Эти были получены с Корусанта два дня назад. Кружева ручной работы. Сказочно роскошные. Вам покажется, что на вас ничего нет, — его зубы занимают пол-лица, когда он улыбается, и Рей понимает, что краснеет.

— Я не вижу смысла носить… такие вещи. Я просто осматриваюсь вокруг.

— Разве у вас нет никого особенного, для кого бы вы их надели?

Рей думает о Кайло, представляет его реакцию, когда она стягивает топ и штаны, открывая крошечные завязки из лент по бокам, блестящую ткань, обтягивающую плоский живот. Представляет, как он распутывает каждый узелок его огромными руками, оценивающе глядя на нее сверху-вниз темными, полными страсти глазами. Еще она думает о его горячих губах на шелке этих трусиков, то как его пальцы забираются под тонкую ткань…

После покупки она прячет их на дне сумки, не потому что стыдится или вроде того, а просто это личное, и ей не хочется косых взглядов Финна.

Проходит несколько часов, когда они наконец возвращаются на станцию. Они проходили довольно долго, поэтому почти падают на свои места, когда добираются до них. Шум двигателя и проносящиеся огни в окне поезда заманивает Рей в туманное забытье. Она дремлет, опустив голову на плечо Финна и зажимая сумки между колен.

Он будит ее на нужной им остановке и помогает с вещами, пока они направляются на корабль.

Ноги болят — Рей ощущает это с излишком, когда они начинают последний этап пути. Три часа прогулки по городу, и все ноет, будто она бегала кругами, а не заглядывала в лавки, рассматривая баночки с протертыми овощами. _Я все-таки позволила себе расслабиться на нашем острове_ , устало думает она. _Позорище_.

Замечая в поле зрения корабль, Финн пародирует уличного артиста, повторяя странную мимику его не менее странных движений, вызывая у Рей смех. Ей было бы гораздо веселее, не будь она такой вымотанной. Она смотрит на корабль и прежде чем облегченно вздохнуть, наконец, видит Кайло, стоящего у трапа и наблюдающего за ними. Он бледен и его глаза, когда они встречаются с ее взглядом, заставляют сердце Рей зайтись в сумасшедшем ритме. _Эш. Эш, что-то случилось с ней!.._

Сумки падают из рук, и она подбегает к нему, не обращая внимания на баночки с детской едой, покатившиеся по пермакриту.

— Эш в порядке, — говорит Кайло, словно прочитав ее мысли. Хотя, может и прочитал. И все же его голос подрагивает, давая понять: есть новости, которые ему не хочется сообщать, пусть даже ради них он ждал здесь. Он обнимает ее, касаясь губами лба.

— Тогда что?..

Финн подходит к ним, собирая вещи, упавшие из рук Рей.

— Что происходит?

— Сопротивление связалось с нами час назад, — начинает Кайло. — На самом деле сообщение было совсем коротким, писали в панике, но суть практически… Не возвращайтесь. Была атака. На ДиʼКуар, — он делает паузу, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу. Рей тянется к нему, беря его за руку, сжимая и всматриваясь в глаза. Кайло осторожничает, встречая ее взгляд. — База… Похоже, ее больше нет.


	13. Chapter 13

Никто не спит, тем более Эш.

У нее режутся зубки, и звук ее плача, кажется, только усиливается, разносясь по всему кораблю. Попытайся кто-нибудь уснуть, это обернулось бы непосильной задачей, но все и так на ногах. Проходит уже несколько часов, как Финн пытается связаться с Сопротивлением, и Рей предлагает сменить его, на что он, со словами «на минутку», наконец уходит. Рей продолжает его занятие, пробуя все известные номера, но тщетно. Одной рукой пытаясь успокоить ребенка, она делает еще пару бесплодных попыток.

Ее волосы в беспорядке падают на плечи.

А под глазами темнеют круги.

При взгляде на нее Кайло чувствует укол стыда, но ему не хочется углубляться в рассуждения. Он не уверен наверняка в способностях Люка к чтению мыслей, но то, как дядя смотрит на него, изрядно нервирует. Он не желает, чтобы кому-нибудь открылись его настоящие чувства, поэтому опускает руку на плечо Рей и целует ее в волосы.

— Давай ее мне пока, — предлагает он. — Тебе надо сосредоточиться.

Рей поначалу сомневается. Она всегда испытывает излишнюю необходимость оберегать ребенка, когда плохо себя чувствует, но все же протягивает ему Эш. Кайло оставляет Рей вводить номера снова и снова.

Пока он разгуливает с дочерью по кораблю, надеясь, что движение успокоит ее, то думает о тех смертях, вероятно случившихся во время нападения, и чувствует безразличие. Нет, не совсем верно. Облегчение. Облегчение, ведь теперь отрезок времени между «сейчас» и «судным днем» немного продлится. Очевидно, они даже не могут оценить насколько масштабными окажутся разрушения, и он надеется, у них будет достаточно неотложных проблем в ближайшие дни вместо его немедленной отправки под трибунал. Пусть же Рей не доведется это увидеть, и, Сила, он не представляет, сколько еще сможет изображать участливый вид.

Кайло знает — мать жива. Не будь это так, он бы точно почувствовал. А все остальные, кто скорее всего погибли? Кто они ему? Что ему положено чувствовать?

_Еще недавно они были тебе врагами — приходит напоминание. Ты бы не задумался, рассекая их пополам, ломая им шейные позвонки. Эту атаку, скорее всего, поручили бы тебе._

Рей в смятении. Рей в отчаянии, и Кайло хочется быть тем человеком, который поддержал бы ее в эту минуту.

_Ты — чудовище._

В камбузе за небольшим столиком, размешивая кашку с кафом, сидит Финн. Когда входит Кайло, его взгляд уже устремлен к двери, вероятно из-за звука приближающегося плача Эш.

— Дай угадаю, подвижек у нас нет?

— Нет, — подтверждает Кайло, наливая себе каф и успевая сделать глоток, прежде чем вылить содержимое чашки в раковину. На вкус просто _кошмар_. Пережженный и горький.

Каф ужасен, Рей несчастна, ребенок не перестает рыдать, и Кайло неумолимо приближается к концу своей незавидной судьбы.

— Ты серьезно не умеешь его варить, да? — интересуется он, выливая оставшееся, чтобы сделать все заново.

— Абсолютно, я не чувствую разницы, — пожимает плечами Финн. — У меня не самый изысканный вкус, знаешь ли. Все те годы на пайках, — в его голосе полно сарказма, но к удивлению не так много горечи, как следовало бы ожидать. Кайло бросает на него взгляд и возвращается к своему делу.

 _Похоже, он неплохо устроился в новой жизни_ , заключает он со странной ревностью. Должно быть, приятно избавиться от прежних устоев с легкостью змеи, сбрасывающей кожу. Открывая нечто новое, чистое, без единого шрама. Кайло сомневается, найдется ли в нем самом хоть один непорочный слой.

— Подержать ее, пока ты занят?

Финн подходит к нему. Кайло медлит, но затем аккуратно передает ребенка в чужие руки. Эш еще хнычет, но сразу приникает к плечу Финна в поисках комфорта и тепла. Необычно видеть ее не в своих руках, и непривычное тянущее чувство подступает к груди Кайло, пока он наблюдает за ними. Но все же возвращается к кафу. Пока он отмеряет необходимое количество темных зерен, его на миг окутывает густой ароматный запах, и тогда он вспоминает.  
 _  
— Хочу налить прямо сейчас!_

_— Надо дождаться, пока заварится, приятель. Если твоя мама придет в Сенат без ее кафа, может начаться новая галактическая война._

_— Но ведь, когда будет готово, ты разрешишь мне налить, да? Можно я отнесу его ей?_

_— Договорились, Бенни.  
_  
— Кайло Рен учит меня делать нормальный каф. Кому бы пришло в голову?

Забавно. Кайло находит, что не возражает против присутствия Финна так, как, казалось, мог бы. Его до смешного просто читать. Кайло едва проник в его разум, чтобы обнаружить чувства, бурлящие прямо под поверхностью. Все тут, написано на его лице, когда он находится в присутствии Рей. Вероятно, Кайло подобает испытывать ревность, но ее нет. В мыслях Финна нет злого умысла, нет планов бороться с ним, только ясная чистота чувств. Поэтому Кайло понимает — ему не в чем винить Финна.

Он начинает плавно нажимать на кнопку, позволяя готовому кафу пойти вверх, а гуще остаться cнизу.

— Так как тебе живется… — глупый вопрос. Перефразируй и начни заново. — Как… жизнь? Снаружи, — все еще слишком глупо. Раньше Кайло считал, что у него имеется четкое представление о словах, хоть он никогда не был сильно разговорчивой персоной, но теперь его язык вдруг стал огромным и неповоротливым.

— Как бы выразиться, после побега из тюрьмы? — Финн перекладывает ребенка на другую руку, чтобы удержать кружку, пока Кайло наливает свежий каф. — Пожалуй, так. Я надеюсь, ты не обидишься, если я скажу, что существенно улучшил качество жизни?

— Я не удивлен, — отвечает Кайло. Он никогда не служил штурмовиком, поэтому ему нечему сочувствовать в ситуации Финна. — Думаю, то есть имею в виду… Как ты привык к этому? Такие перемены, — жизнь, что они вели в Ордене, весьма отличалась, но Кайло ловит себя на желании найти связь, приобрести уверенность — раз смог Финн, может и ему удастся.

— Как ни странно, это оказалось простейшей вещью, после того как я сделал первый шаг, — произносит Финн. — Я никогда не чувствовал себя на своем месте, как солдат. Я был неплох, конечно, но я никогда не был на своем месте. Не то, что здесь.

— Что же, на большее я не смею надеяться, — говорит Кайло, чувствуя резкий вкус кафа во рту.

— Ну, тебя уже приняли, по меньшей мере, двое, — Финн кивает на Эш, которая уже успокоилась и теперь лежит у его плеча, обсасывая кулачок и не сводя круглых глаз с Кайло. Тот на секунду хочет снова оказаться со своей семьей в их маленьком доме, где под одеялом уже жарко, но слишком удобно и приятно, чтобы шевельнуться. Финн улыбается уголками губ. — Гораздо лучше.

Слышатся шаги, и двое мужчин оборачиваются на звук. Рей. Кайло чувствует, как сердце чуть сжимается при виде ее.

Он думал, может им отведено больше времени.

_Ублюдок._

На ее лице усталая и нервная улыбка.

— Я добралась до кое-кого. Она пообещала соединить меня с генералом через пару минут. Я сказала, мне нужно сходить за остальными, — Рей не нужно говорить, что она не уточнила, кто именно есть среди остальных. Она идет к Финну, и Кайло ловит ее руку, когда она проходит мимо. — Можно… То есть, мне хочется, чтобы она посмотрела на Эш.

Финн остается неподвижен на долю секунды и затем кивает, отдавая ребенка.

— Конечно, конечно, — он бросает взгляд между Кайло и Рей, потом чуть наклоняет голову, прежде чем направиться к двери.

— Дай нам минут десять, — добавляет Кайло. Длинный разговор не входит в его планы, когда он снова увидит мать, но и аудиенции он точно не хочет. Финн кивает еще раз, прежде чем исчезнуть в коридоре, и Кайло оборачивается к Рей. — Мой дядя все еще там?

Она мотает головой.

— Нет, была только я, когда появился сигнал. Я пока еще не дошла до него, — бормочет под нос Рей, хотя кроме них тут никого нет. — Мне… Я хотела узнать, чего хочешь ты. Не представляю, как вести себя правильно в подобной ситуации. Мне показалось, тебе может понадобиться уединение. Тебе вообще нужно, чтобы я пошла с тобой?

Их взгляды встречаются.

— Ты _нужна_ мне рядом.

Эш вдруг снова начинает капризничать. Рей обнимает ее, поглаживая по растрепанным волосам, оставляя на макушке поцелуй, но это будто только подстегивает девочку кричать громче.

— Финну она не доставляла проблем, — негромко замечает Кайло.

— Просто нас ей впечатлять не нужно, — улыбается Рей такой искренней улыбкой, на которую, Кайло уверен, способна только она, и его сердце громко стучит. Этого почти достаточно, чтобы забыться иногда. Чувства от ее улыбки настоящие, но в них есть ложь. Ложь о том, кем он является на самом деле.

 _Нам обоим вот-вот напомнят_ , думает он.

 

Кайло смотрит на мать в голопроекторе.

Она не может видеть его, он вне поля зрения. Редкий миг, когда можно наблюдать за ней без угрозы, прежде чем встретиться лицом к лицу. Конечно, это не первый раз, когда он смотрит ей в лицо — изображения сенатора Органы и позже генерала Сопротивления мелькали перед его взглядом чаще, чем он мог бы сосчитать за прошедшие годы. Но нынешнее изображение… Совсем иное. Такой _мать_ он еще не видел.

Она возвращалась домой, зачастую сильно припозднившись, когда ему давно полагалось ложиться спать, а он сидел на предпоследней ступеньке, в полусне прислонившись головой к стене. Ожидая ее. И она без труда брала его на руки, ведь он был таким малышом, прежде чем сильно вытянулся. Она поднимала его и укладывала на свою кровать, пока распускала сложную прическу, а Бен сонно наблюдал. И был совершенно счастлив, ведь она была так близко, и ему начинало казаться, что он снова слышит ее голос из глубин памяти.

— Генерал? — спрашивает Рей все еще официальным тоном, делая шаг в голо. Его мать узнает Рей, видит малышку и улыбается. Это то, чего Кайло не видел очень давно. Не понять — выглядит ли она как прежде или постарела. Ему не хочется останавливаться на этом моменте, поэтому он отворачивается.

— Рей, — он слышит ее голос. — Увидеть тебя здоровой и целой — сверх позитивная новость. Тебя и…

— Эш, — отвечает Рей. — Ее имя Эш. У нее режутся зубки, поэтому она немного расстроена.

— Будто детям нужна причина, — говорит Лея с хорошо заметной нежностью. — Она выглядит… Она очень красивая, Рей.

Он постоянно плакал в раннем детстве, Кайло помнит, как мать рассказывала ему. В ту пору ему было около двенадцати, и тогда он воспринял это в штыки, казалось, она жалуется, перечисляет способы, которыми он доставлял ей неприятности. Способы, которыми он разочаровал ее как сын. Такими воспоминания всегда оставались в его памяти. До сих пор, вероятно, он даже не вспоминал, как она взяла его руку, сказав:

_— Иногда мне не хватает тех времен, когда ты не давал мне спать по ночам, — говорила она. — По крайней мере ты делился со мной своими чувствами, Бен._

Он оттолкнул ее руку.

Когда он опять решается посмотреть на нее, то понимает — она была ранена. Беседуя с Рей, она сидит на кровати — его мать никогда в жизни не валялась в постели без причины. Что-то неясное сжимается в нем при осознании, что-то поднимается на защиту, что-то, что Кайло не имеет права чувствовать.

— Вообще есть еще кое-что, что я должна вам сказать, — произносит Рей, опуская глаза к ребенку на руках. Кайло наблюдает за ней. Наблюдает, как она улыбается, а затем хмурится в беспокойстве, прежде чем снова засиять улыбкой. У нее даже мыслей нет, как подойти к этой теме, и Кайло чувствует себя трусом. Он и есть трус, прячущийся от матери в сторонке, позволяя Рей быть сильной за него. _С каких пор ты так боишься смотреть правде в глаза?_

Не правде. Ей.

_Тебе страшно, что она не простит тебя или что простит?_

Он не ищет прощения. Он уже говорил Люку, и это правда. Кажется так нелепо и эгоистично желать этого, но он обещал Рей попытаться, сделать усилие и утихомирить присущий ему эгоизм и холодную натуру. И отступать теперь эгоистично.

— Она пытается сказать тебе, что я тоже здесь, — он подает голос и, делая глубокий вдох, шагает вперед.


	14. Chapter 14

Генерал Органа — Лея — мать Кайло — она не издает ни звука несколько бесконечно долгих минут. Открыв было рот, она тут же захлопывает его, поворачивается на бок и возится с чем-то на прикроватном столике. До Рей доносится шорох закрывающейся двери где-то за кадром, и только тогда Лея оборачивается, чтобы увидеть сына.

— Бен.

Кайло вздрагивает. Рей почти видит боль, прорывающуюся сквозь выражение его лица, и не представляет, из-за имени ли, ее голоса, или впервые с тех пор как был ребенком, встретив ее глаза. Она концентрируется на нем: на руках, сжатых в кулаки, на плохо сдерживаемой панике, рвущейся из-под тщательно выстроенной защиты. _Я рядом с тобой_  — она пытается поделиться с ним этим чувством, подбодрить его. _Ты не один. Я люблю тебя._

Он позволяет себе немного расслабиться. Сжатые руки разжимаются, и глаза на быстрый миг закрываются, перед тем как снова открыться с вернувшейся в них уверенностью.

— Привет, мать.

Лицо Леи, которое Рей не раз воображала, размышляя о подобной ситуации, неожиданно бесстрастно. Нет страха, радости, злости или облегчения. Она смотрит на Кайло, словно сквозь него, словно его нет — то самое потрясенное, резкое выражение, которым он сам так часто закрывается. К лучшему или худшему это для него, отсутствие реакции, пустота взамен столь многого?..

Ресницы Леи опускаются, а рука тянется потереть переносицу.

— У меня было, что сказать, — наконец выдавливает она. — У меня было, что сказать для такого момента, но столько всего случилось за последние два дня. Я привыкла выдерживать многое, но это слишком даже для меня, — она снова открывает глаза и смотрит на Кайло так, будто он все, что она может видеть, единственный ослепляющий свет далеко в небе. — Ты здесь. Ты здесь с Рей, Люком и Финном.

— Я здесь, — в его взгляде, обращенном к Рей, теплится отчаяние, смешанное с тоской. Понимая, она приближается к нему и передает дочь отцу, который заметно расслабляется теперь, с ребенком. Он держит ее крепко, будто окаменевшими руками. — Сейчас я понимаю. Больше чем когда-либо. Мой разум, прежде… Там царил такой бардак. И до сих пор, по большей части, — он жмурится, а Эш, не зная о переживаниях отца, тянет крошечные ручки к любимому лицу, теребя его темные волосы. — Мне жаль, что пришлось через столько пройти, прежде чем получить какую-то ясность рассудка. Мне жаль, что этого не случилось раньше… прежде чем…

— Нам не стоит говорить об этом прямо сейчас, — Лея прерывает его, говоря медленно, словно каждое слово причиняет ей боль, и Рей не хочет знать: физическое это состояние или эмоциональное. — Не так, Бен. Мы слишком далеко друг от друга, и я под… слишком много препаратов для подобной беседы.

— Хорошо.

— Я приеду к тебе. Не сейчас, потому что я… Я получила некоторые травмы во время нападения, и в настоящее время недееспособна. Но я пришлю тебе координаты, мне нужно, чтобы ты отправился туда. Мне нужно, чтобы ты остался там.

— Хорошо.

— Где вы собираетесь обустроить базу, генерал? — спрашивает Рей, не уверенная, стоит ли ей осведомиться о здоровье и ранах, но ей не хочется казаться навязчивой.

— Мы передислоцируемся на запасную базу на Мельзине, — отвечает Лея. — Но вы направитесь не туда. Ребенку не место на военной базе, особенно в нынешние времена. Только представь, что могло произойти, будь ты там во время атаки. Случиться могло что угодно. Я хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности, — ее взгляд останавливается на Кайло. — Все вы.

Рей так поглотили заботы и беспокойство, что она даже не рассматривала эту вероятность, окажись они на ДиʼКуаре в тот день. Если бы Люк с Финном прибыли бы неделей раньше, они все, вместе с Эш, очутились бы в эпицентре пожара и кровопролития. Рей лишь однажды довелось бояться за жизнь дочери — в ту ночь, с Кайло, в ее комнате. В ночь, когда они сбежали.

Лея, кажется, целиком поглощена формированием плана действий, и Рей с Кайло остается только стоять и слушать. Она набирает что-то на датападе, постоянно разговаривая и украдкой бросая взгляды в их сторону. Рей встречает их, а Кайло нет, и, несмотря на то, что он смотрит вперед, ей видно, как его взгляд направляется куда угодно кроме матери. В этом у них есть нечто схожее, хотя движения остаются разными.

Люк и Финн присоединяются к ним вовремя.

— Я бы хотела поговорить с братом наедине, — произносит Лея. — Ненадолго.

В ее голосе слышится напряжение, явно существует тема, которая не поднималась, но Рей решает не лезть. Это не ее дело.

— Конечно, — отвечает Кайло, и Рей не может не чувствовать его радость от представившегося шанса уйти. Он уже поворачивается, как Лея снова окликает его.

— Бен, — он не оборачивается, хотя останавливается. — Видеть тебя таким… Это большее, чем я смела надеяться уже долгое время.

После паузы Кайло кивает и выходит из рубки.

 

— Ты такой привереда, — Рей не скрывает улыбки над своим сандвичем. Кайло сидит напротив, вежливо отвернувшись и заворачивая свою порцию в салфетку.

— Вовсе нет, — лицо Кайло искажается гримасой, пока он запивает кусок водой. — Я ел еду, которую ты готовила. И я ел пайки в Первом ордене. Это мясо странное на вкус. Ты уверена, что оно не испорченное?

— А мне понравилось!

— Ты бы съела что угодно.

— Ты сидел на пайках? — удивляется Финн, еще не справившись со своим сандвичем, откусывая небольшие куски, с меньшим, чем Рей энтузиазмом. — Мне всегда казалось, для начальства есть какая-то особенная столовая с нормальной едой.

— Да, есть, — отвечает Кайло. — Просто я никогда там не ел. Я верю в большую… дисциплину. Когда это касается моей диеты, — он отламывает хлеб, избегая начинки сандвича. — Где моя дисциплина теперь?..

— Я вот не возражаю, раз ты оставил это позади, если вместе с этим ты бросил некоторое твои пугающие привычки.

Рей скользит взглядом между двумя мужчинами напротив и пытается спрятать за едой улыбку, от которой не в силах удержаться. Так приятно, видеть их вдвоем. По-настоящему мирно беседующими. Финн поддразнивает Кайло, а Кайло только закатывает глаза. Она никогда не представляла их так, но каким-то образом они легко уживаются вместе.

Ладно, относительно легко, если сравнить с тем, что могло быть.

Кайло первым замечает ее улыбку, и Финн следует за его взглядом. И широко улыбается, прежде чем мрачнеет и вдруг ударяет себя по лбу.

— Рей! Я же забыл, не могу поверить! — он трясет головой, подскакивая с кресла. Рей встает и идет за ним, Кайло поднимается следом.

— Что?

— Мы кое-что привезли… Не могу поверить, совсем вылетело из головы, Рей. Столько всего навалилось, — Финн направляется к сумке в углу и роется в ней, пока не вытаскивает серебристый цилиндр. Ее сердце начинает бешено стучать, переполняясь радостью, когда она протягивает руку и берет его.

— К слову о вещах, оставшихся позади, — добавляет Финн. — Думаю, ты скучала по нему.

Она активирует клинок, и Финн делает шаг назад.

— Осторожней тут! — восклицает он, но голос остается веселым. Она поворачивается, плавно взмахивая мечом.

Рей оглядывает его вверх и вниз с ликованием, видя сквозь свет лицо Кайло. И его улыбку. Даже больше, чем просто улыбку — он излучает едва ли не гордость. Ее охватывают воспоминания о той, последней встрече, когда она схожим образом смотрела на него сквозь голубое сияние, но его лицо было охвачено иными чувствами — яростью, тоской и страхом. Отчаянием. А сейчас он подходит к ней, обнимая рукой ее талию. Рей деактивирует меч, прикрепляя его на пояс, где ему положено быть.

— Я счастлив видеть тебя такой, — говорит Кайло, приближаясь к ней, едва соприкасаясь лбами. — Я счастлив, что он выбрал тебя. Он принадлежит семье, — он нежно целует ее, сначала кончик носа, а потом губы.

_Семья._

Это понятие так чуждо Рей, она никогда особенно не думала о нем в таком ключе, но ведь они, в конце концов, мать, отец и ребенок. Своего рода семья, подходящая под практически любое определение. Рей отстраняется от Кайло и обхватывает рукой Финна, пряча лицо у него на плече.

— Спасибо, что помнил о нем, — шепчет она. — Спасибо за все.

Сияя улыбкой, она отходит в сторону, не в силах контролировать охватившее ее счастье, и то как чудесно чувствовать тяжесть светового меча под боком. Он чувствуется сейчас реальнее, чем когда-либо еще. Лицо Финна остается серьезным на мгновение, а затем возвращается к привычной для него улыбке.

— Конечно, — говорит он. — Все что угодно для тебя.

 

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Рей не обнаруживает рядом Эш. Сев на кровати в на миг охватившей панике, она чувствует сильную руку, схватившую предплечье, понуждающую лечь обратно.

— Мой дядя забрал ее, — бормочет Кайло, обнимая ее и притягивая к своей обнаженной груди. — Сказал, что накормит. Надеюсь, он любит, когда в его бороде засыхает пюре из корня танзы.

Рей вздыхает, расслабленно прижимаясь к Кайло. Ей уже не припомнить последний раз, когда она просыпалась без голодного, мокрого, плачущего или весело лепечущего ребенка под боком. И никогда только с Кайло.

— Нам стоит воспользоваться этим.

— Думаю, этим мы и занимаемся, — он снова лежит с закрытыми глазами.

Рей переворачивается и закидывает на него ногу, устраиваясь сверху.

— Ты же знаешь, я не это имею в виду, — она наклоняется, убирая с его лица растрепанные после сна волосы, и целует его. Кайло обхватывает ее талию, отвечая ей, после чего слегка отстраняет, пока она пытается углубить поцелуй.

— Я люблю тебя, — признается он, касаясь кончика ее носа, излучая очевидную жажду продолжения. Рей скатывается с него и ложится рядом.

— Ты расстроен, — констатирует она.

— Я беспокоюсь, — поправляет Кайло, садясь. — Думаю, сейчас я подошел к той точке, когда готов встретиться с матерью, но не знаю, смогу ли занять свое место в той клетке, которую она создаст, — он закрывает лицо ладонями, откидывая голову назад. — Знаю, со мной нелегко. Мне следует быть благодарным за то, что у меня есть. Но я хочу, чтобы наши жизни оставались нашими. И не желаю, чтобы из-за меня ты была обречена на какое-то полускрытое существование в изгнании.

До Рей доносятся устойчивые волны исходящей от Кайло вины. Вероятность материнского прощения вызывает в нем противоречивые эмоции, по большей части не положительные. Он чувствует себя недостойным и приходит в негодование.

— Мы не обязаны оставаться после встречи с твоей матерью, — замечает Рей. — Она права, ребенку не место среди войны. Нам необходимо обеспечить ей безопасность. Мы может поискать место, куда нам отправиться, и исчезнуть, если это то, что тебе нужно.

Он пристально смотрит на нее.

— Ты же несерьезно.

—  _Не говори_ , словно сомневаешься в моих словах, — у него есть ужасная привычка ее недооценивать. — Мне хочется сделать правильный поступок, но самый важный поступок, это то, что правильно для нее. Может, это окажется единственным способом подарить ей нормальную жизнь, — она прикрывает глаза, поворачиваясь к стене. — Просто случайная мысль, а не серьезный план.

Она чувствует прикосновение к плечу, позволяя ему откинуть себя на спину и посмотреть в лицо.

— Ты бы оставила их? Не хочу думать, что снова становлюсь эгоистом. Я часто хочу, чтобы ты была только моей, но тебе надо провести линию, что будет уместным, а что нет.

— Они не моя семья, — отвечает Рей. — Ты — да. И Эш.

— А как насчет Финна?

Лицо Рей становится нерешительным, и она плотнее прислоняется к груди Кайло, целуя его чуть выше ключицы.

— Я не знаю, — признается она. — Думаю… Думаю, здесь будет немного сложнее.

В ее воображении проносится картинка, как она оставляет его, говоря «прощай» на долгое время. Навсегда. В тот, последний раз, их разлука не была ее выбором. Мысль оставить Финна позади… Одна эта мысль оставляет липкую тянущую боль в сердце. — Может, он мог бы поехать с нами.

— Уверен, он мог бы, — соглашается Кайло. Он молчит минуту или две, обдумывая что-то. — Тебе следует быть осторожней с ним, Рей.

— Осторожней?

— Разве ты не… Он влюблен в тебя. Это очевидно.

Он произносит эти слова так просто, будто это известно любому, кроме нее. Но Рей на самом деле этого не знала. Она садится, отстраняясь от Кайло. Боль в сердце тянет все сильнее, вызывая неприятные воспоминания, к которым не хотелось бы возвращаться.

— Нет, это неправда, — только сказав этого вслух, она понимает как неубедительно звучит.

— Правда. Почти жестоко ее игнорировать.

— Я не жестока, — возмущается она с искорками гнева. — Я очень волнуюсь о Финне. Жестоко сейчас поступаешь ты, — она в курсе, что кажется, будто она защищается.

Следует короткая пауза.

— Я не пытаюсь быть жестоким, — говорит Кайло, обнимая одной рукой ее талию и возвращая на место подле себя. Рей уступает, позволяя ему. — Он мне нравится. Правда. Я не ревную, просто не хочу причинять ему боль. Я знаю, что он значит для тебя. Я… — он замолкает, оставляя фразу незаконченной.

Какое-то время они просто лежат в тишине, Кайло расчесывает пальцами ее волосы, а Рей расслабляется от этих движений. Он размышляет о чем-то, и ей не хочется беспокоить их маленький уютный мирок. Проще дождаться, чем вытягивать из него ответы.

— Ты когда-нибудь думала о нем в этом смысле? — наконец спрашивает Кайло, разделяя ее волосы на три большие пряди, прежде чем начать заплетать их. Он плетет их медленно, оставляя на ее шее мягкий поцелуй каждую секунду. Рей подается на теплые прикосновения, окунаясь в блаженное чувство, не мечтая ни о чем другом кроме ощущения его тела, прижатого к ее голой спине.

— В этом смысле? — Рей чувствуют, как краснеют щеки. — Нет, Финн — мой лучший друг.

Ответ вырывается слишком быстро. И она знает, что кривит душой, игнорируя тянущее чувство внутри. Она _любит_ Финна, пусть и другой любовью. Было время, когда они впервые встретились… Но там, конечно, совсем другое дело. Едва ли оно считается, хотя она и возвращалась к мысли о том раз или два, трогая себя по ночам. И едва ли оно считается, если уж Кайло хочет, чтобы она стала по-настоящему откровенной.

— Не то, чтобы… Ну, я имею в виду… Был один сон.

— Сон?

Она поворачивается к нему, ее недоплетенная коса соскальзывает с плеча и распускается. Эмоции на его лице трудно прочесть, но он отнюдь не кажется расстроенным и не проявляет собственнические чувства. Он ждет, просто ждет продолжения ее слов.

— Самый обычный сон. Тем более, это случилось, когда я была беременна. Это абсолютно нормально, я читала. Видеть странные эротические сны, пока ждешь ребенка.

— Значит, эротический сон, — теперь выражение его лица меняется, краешки губ тянутся вверх.

— Кайло! — она выдавливает из себя улыбку, чувствуя как горят щеки, но наклоняется к нему. — Да, это был эротический сон. Ты уже недостаточно засмущал меня? — по-правде говоря, она не так уж против, не до той степени возмущения, что выдает своим тоном. Это часть игры, дразнить друг друга.

— Здесь только мы, — мягко напоминает он, целуя ее плечо. — Расскажи мне о нем.

Сейчас его голос низкий, серьезный, чего она не ожидала. Одной рукой он поглаживает ее плечо, и затем Рей чувствует, как он передвигается. Он откидывает ее на подушки и целует спереди ее шею.

Рей открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но закрывает, когда Кайло проводит большим пальцем по ее клитору сквозь тонкую ткань.

— Ладно, там был не только Финн. Там… — Кайло подцепляет край ее трусиков, и Рей почти мурлычет, приподнимая бедра. — На самом деле вас было двое. Вы были вдвоем, — она жадно вдыхает воздух, ведь Кайло резко останавливается, вместо того, чтобы окончательно стащить с нее белье. Пожалуй, прозвучало слишком много откровений, и Рей нервно оглядывает нижнюю часть тела. Она почти ждет, что он будет смотреть на нее с растерянностью, весельем или, хуже, отвращением.

Но ничего такого нет. Почти.

В его взгляде _голод_. Никогда прежде она не видела у него таких глаз, оправленных настолько напряженной жаждой.

Все потому что… Рей судорожно вздыхает, стоит ему потереться щекой по ткани ее ночнушки.

Кайло прихватывает ее кожу ртом сквозь одежду, оставляя влажные следы. Он отчаянно сжимает ее бедра, с такой силой, что позднее наверняка останутся синяки, и отодвигает полоску ее трусиков, чтобы войти в нее двумя пальцами.

— И что же мы делали с тобой? — спрашивает он низким рычащим голосом.

Ох. _Ох_. Это новенькое.


End file.
